Greatest Family
by Reyna Bee
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 IS UP!] Do Kyungsoo tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar itu. Sebuah keluarga besar Seoul pemilik perusahaan ternama, SM Corp. Bagaimana kisahnya menjalani kehidupan di keluarga besar itu? [EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE / GS] KAISOO. DLL.
1. Chapter 1

**::: Greatest Family :::**

**.**

**: ) Pair: ALL EXO couple. Kaisoo. Hunhan. Chanbaek. Sulay. Chenmin. Taoris.**

**: ) Disclaimer: fanfic ini milik author sedangkan 12 wolf tercinta milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**: ) Rated: T**

**: ) Warning: GS, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur agak aneh, bahasa berantakan**

**: ) Genre: Romance, Family**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Siluet keemasan menembus kaca sebuah ruang rawat di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Korea. Gorden yang menutup ranjang sang pasien tersibak begitu saja tatkala seorang _yeoja _menerobos masuk sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Di belakangnya _yeoja_ lain dengan setia mengikuti si _yeoja _yang sekarang mulai menangis sambil mengguncang-guncang sosok yang ada di ranjang.

"_Eomma_ hiks... hiks... _eomma_ bangun.. hiks..." _yeoja_ bernama Do Kyungsoo itu terus mengguncang-guncang sosok _eomma_-nya yang terkulai tak bernyawa di ranjang.

"_Andwae_... Ini tidak mungkin!" Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri sang dokter yang berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan wajah pasrah. "_Uisa_, ini tidak benar kan?! _Uisa_ berbohong kan?"

Sang dokter menghembuskan nafas pasrah sambil menggeleng perlahan membuat air mata Kyungsoo semakin menderas. "_Andwaeee_... hiks... hiks..."

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, tenanglah..." Byun Baekhyun,_ yeoja _yang datang bersama Kyungsoo itu mencoba menenangkannya. Kedua tangannya terus mengelus punggung Kyungsoo mencoba memberi ketegaran dan kekuatan.

"Tapi Baek, _eomma_ tidak mungkin... hiks... hiks..."

"Soo-ah, _eomma_mu sudah tenang disana. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, _ne_." Baekhyun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang membanjiri pipi putihnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Kyungsoo masih terus terisak sambil memandangi mayat eommanya yang terbujur kaku di ranjang. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi Baekhyun-ah, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Hiks... eomma jangan pergi... kumohon... hiks..." Kyungsoo beralih pada sosok _eomma_ dan mengguncangkannya kembali.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sudahlah..." Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo, sehingga _yeoja_ itu berhenti dengan masih terisak. Baekhyun memeluknya. "Gwaenchana Soo-ah.. Kau masih punya aku. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, ne."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan keluargamu. Hiks..."

"Tidak ada yang kerepotan Kyungsoo-_ah_. Di rumahku masih banyak kamar yang kosong. Eomma juga pasti senang kau di rumah. Kita bisa masak bersama."

"_Aniyo_.." Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak ingin memasak. Aku hanya ingin _eomma_ bangun," jawab Kyungsoo masih sambil terisak.

"_Eomma_ hiks... hiks..." air mata Kyungsoo mengalir lagi. Kedua tangan mungilnya meraih tangan sang _eomma _dan menciumnya. "Kumohon hiks..." Kyungsoo masih terus memandangi sosok _eomma_nya. Berharap sosok itu membuka matanya lagi. Tapi lama ia menunggu, harapannya sia-sai. Air matanya semakin deras.

.

oo0oo

.

Pemakaman berakhir pukul 4 sore. Satu demi satu orang yang berdatangan silih berganti mengucapkan turut berduka dan kemudian meninggalkan pemakaman. Hingga kini yang tersisa hanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan entah siapa orang asing yang ada di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu.

Kyungsoo masih terus memandangi foto _eomma_ yang terletak di depan nisan. Dia berusaha tersenyum tipis dibalik tangisnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi _eomma_ di foto. "_Gomawo eomma_, atas semua cinta yang kau beri. _Saranghae eomma_," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangisnya yang hampir turun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Kyungsoo, Do-_ahjumma_ pasti bangga padamu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyungsoo. "Dia memiliki anak yang kuat dan tegar."

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, _mian_ kalau seharian ini aku merepotkanmu terus."

"Ani..." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk selalu ada disisimu."

"_Gomawo_... Hiks..."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia melirik langit yang mulai mendung di atas sana. "Soo-ah sepertinya hujan akan turun. Ayo pulang. Tidurlah di rumahku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini bangkit berdiri. Baru beberapa langkah ia dikejutkan oleh orang asing yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka.

'Ternyata orang asing itu masih disini."

"_Nugu-ya?_" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

_Namja_ asing itu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dan mengambil sebuah pena. "_Anyeong _Kyungsoo-_shi_, aku bekerja untuk Kim Sooman. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"_Mwo_?" mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika.

"Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan tegas. "Baekhyun-ah, kau pulanglah duluan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Tapi..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

"Baiklah."

.

oo0oo

.

Sekarang Kyungsoo dan _namja_ asing itu berada di sebuah cafetaria di pusat kota Seoul. _Namja_ yang diketahui sebagai manager Sooman bernama Jung yunho itu tampak menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Sesekali dia melirik Kyungsoo yang pandangannya kosong dan matanya masih sembab. Sudah berulang kali Yunho menyuruhnya untuk meminum teh agar rileks dan segar kembali. Tapi selalu saja hanya diiyakan Kyungsoo tanpa diindahkan perkataan itu.

"Jadi ada perlu apa anda mencari saya?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jung yunho tampak memainkan penanya sambil menerawang. "Nama saya Jung yunho. Panggil saja Manager Jung. Saya adalah manager SM _Coorporation_ sekaligus asisten pribadi Tuan Kim."

"Anda sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali, Manager Jung." Kyungsoo berucap tegas. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal tidak penting. "Jadi katakan sekarang apa perlumu?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tuan Kim sudah mendengar berita tentang ini. Beliau sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu Kyungsoo. Untuk itu beliau menyuruhmu pindah ke rumahnya agar kau tidak sendirian."

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tegas. "Maafkan aku Yunho-ssi, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"_Waeyo?_ _Appa_mu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"_Aniyo!_" Kyungsoo berkata dengan kasar. "Kuharap kau bisa mengerti posisiku."

"Tapi ini perintah _appa_mu. Kau harus menuruti kehendaknya."

"_Appa_ku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "_Appa?_ Bagaimana aku bisa menyebutnya _appa _jika bahkan dia dan _eomma_ tidak pernah menikah? Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilnya _appa_?"

Jung Yunho menggigit bibirnya, merasa telah melakukan kesalahan. Dia telah mengorek luka terdalam di hati seseorang.

"Aku hanyalah... anak yang tak diharapkan. Kau tahu Yunho-ssi? Kehadiranku di keluarga itu hanya akan menjadi bisul saja." Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes. Entah berapa banyak liter air mata yang ia buang percuma hari ini.

"Tapi beliau tetap _appa_mu. Beliau tahu yang terbaik untukmu. Percayalah..." Jung yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo. "Aku percaya padamu Kyungsoo-shi. Besok bawahanku akan datang menjemputmu. Kuharap kau sudah siap."

Yunho tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis.

.

oo0oo

.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap koper-kopernya yang sudah dibawa masuk asisten Yunho ke dalam mobil. Setelah semuanya beres, Yunho mendatangi Kyungsoo yang masih merenung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kyungsoo-shi ayo masuk."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dengan langkah berat ia memaksakan kakinya memasuki mobil Yunho. Sebelumnya dia sudah memberitahu Baekhyun perihal kepindahannya ini. Untungnya Baekhyun terus menyemangati. Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan terakhir Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu diterima di salah satu universitas kenamaan Seoul. _Exostan University_. Akh, senangnya. Andaikan dia juga bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 1 jam dari rumah lamanya untuk sampai ke sebuah kompleks perumahan elit selevel dengan Gangnam. Kyungsoo melebar matanya tatkala melihat barisan rumah yang dilaluinya bersama mobil Yunho. Rumah-rumah disini glamour dan mewah. Ckck.

Mobil putih Yunho berhenti di sebuah halaman depan rumah berliteratur modern-klasik dengan gerbang berbahan sejenis plat perak yang bisa terbuka otomatis ketika mobil akan masuk. Kyungsoo dibuat terkaget dengan ukuran rumah yang bisa dibilang tiga kalinya rumah mewah. Dan bahkan keramiknya terbuat dari porselen mungkin. Ini gila.

Ting... Tong...

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang ketika mendengar bunyi dentingan bel itu. Dia merasa tak akan pernah berani memasuki rumah mewah ini. Dia tidak siap dengan kehidupan ini. Dia ingin lari tapi kakinya memusuhinya.

Pintu beraksen China itu dibuka, seorang maid dengan senyum merekah mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Yunho masuk.

"Mulai hari ini, ini rumahmu. Kamarmu ada di lantai atas. Oh, dan kau pasti ingin berkenalan dengan saudara-saudaramu kan?"

Kyungsoo melirik Yunho takut-takut. Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan perkataan Yunho. Entah apa yang akan diterimanya dari saudara-saudaranya. Mungkin cacian, hinaan, atau bahkan bisa lebih dari ini.

"Siapa yang kau bawa Manager Jang?" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja dengan dandanan glamour muncul menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Yunho. Tatapan matanya angkuh dan tampak meremehkan. Senyumnya sinis ke arah Kyungsoo.

"_Anyeong_ Nyonya Kim," Yunho menunduk memberi salam diikuti Kyungsoo. "Saya diutus oleh Tuan Kim untuk mengantar Do Kyungsoo kemari."

Yeoja berusia empat puluhan itu adalah Nyonya Kim yang bermarga asli China dengan nama Fei Lian. Nama Koreanya adalah Kim Min Ahn. Semenjak menjadi nyonya di keluarga ini, beliau menetapkan tinggal di Korea bersama sang suami dan ke-enam anaknya. Nyonya Kim memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan melecehkan, membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa manusia seperti ini ke dalam rumahku eoh?"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya," tiba-tiba namja parubaya yang memakai jas abu-abu dengan name tag Kim Sooman datang di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kyungsoo juga anakku. Dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo hampir meneteskan air matanya tatkala mendengar penuturan Sooman. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak meleleh.

"Apa-apaan ini? Argh..." Minahn menghembuskan nafas berat merasa kalah. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka semua di ruang tengah.

Sooman tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini menunduk. "_Appa_ harap kau akan betah disini," kata Sooman sambil mengelus lembut rambut dark brown putrinya. Sooman beralih menatap Yunho. "Manager Jung,_ gomawo_ sudah mengantar Kyungsoo kesini. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke perusahaan."

"Baiklah Tuan, permisi," Yunho menunduk kemudian berjalan keluar. Tinggalah Kyungsoo dan Sooman saja di ruang tengah rumah itu. Sooman kemudian berinisiatif memanggil anak-anaknya yang sekarang sedang berada di kamar. Sooman mengajak Kyungsoo ke lantai dua untuk menemui saudara-saudaranya.

Ketika kedua kaki Kyungsoo menapak di lantai dua, tampak seorang_ yeoja_ dengan rambut _golden brunette_ sedang sibuk membaca sebuah majalah. Di sampingnya juga ada seorang _yeoja _dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan sibuk dengan cat kukunya.

"Luhan-ah..." panggil Sooman pada _yeoja_ yang membaca majalah.

"_Ne, appa_..." jawab _yeoja_ bernama Luhan. Dia menutup majalahnya dan menatap heran ke arah Kyungsoo. "_Nugu-ya?_"

"Ah... kenalkan ini Kyungsoo," kata Sooman pada putrinya.

Luhan tampak berpikir, kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi kau yang bernama Kyungsoo? Akh, senang bertemu denganmu, ne. Luhan _imnida_."

"Kyungsoo_ imnida_."

"Soo-ah, Luhan ini anak kedua _appa_. Anak pertama _appa_ namanya Kim Joonmyeon. Sekarang dia sedang pergi bulan madu bersama istrinya, Zhang Yixing. Mungkin mereka akan kembali ke Korea seminggu lagi," jelas Sooman.

"Kyungsoo?" tiba-tiba _yeoja_ yang sibuk mengecat kuku tadi datang dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh nanar. "Jadi kau Kyungsoo? Isshh... mengganggu saja!"

"Zitao-ya, jangan bicara seperti itu!" bentak Sooman marah pada anak bungsunya. "Kyungsoo itu _eonie_-mu. Bersikaplah sopan padanya."

"_Andwae!_ Dia bukan _eonie_-ku." Zitao berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata ketus itu.

"Hah... dia itu benar-benar..."

"Sudahlah _ajusshi_, aku tidak apa-apa..." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum kecutnya.

"Jangan panggil aku _ajusshi_. Panggil aku _appa_. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk ragu mendengar ucapan tulus Sooman.

"Luhan-ah, dimana adik kembarmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi mereka..." Baru ketika Luhan menoleh, kedua sosok menyebalkan yang dicarinya akhirnya kelihatan juga. "_YA!_ DARIMANA SAJA KALIAN?!" jerit Luhan kesal menatap kedua adiknya yang baru muncul dari tangga dengan saling berkelahi.

"Isshh... _Noona _kau berisik sekali!" gerutu namja tinggi.

"_Nugu-ya, appa_?" tanya n_amja_ satunya yang berwajah kotak.

"Ini Kyungsoo... Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini."

"_Mwo?_ Dia ini Kyungsoo?" namja wajah kotak menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kenapa kau kesini? Kau tidak punya rumah, eoh?" ejeknya.

"Benar issh.. mengganggu saja. Lebih baik kau pulang ke kampungmu sana."

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya begitu mendengar penuturan si _namja_ tinggi dan _namja_ kotak. Awalnya dia mengira kalau kedua _namja_ itu baik karena muka mereka yang polos mirip anak-anak. Tapi ternyata semua orang disini sama saja. Segel luar itu menipu. Luhan adalah pengecualian di rumah ini.

"Jaga bicara kalian berdua, Chanyeol-ah, Jongdae-ah. _Appa_ harap kalian bisa bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo. Dia juga adik kalian. Sama dengan Jongin dan Zitao. Jangan membeda-bedakan. Mulai sekarang kalian harus mengerti."

"_Ne_..." jawab keduanya malas.

"Luhan-ah tolong jaga sikap kedua adikmu ini. _Appa_ percaya padamu."

Luhan tersenyum sumringah. "_Ne, appa_. Kalau mereka berani macam-macam pada Kyungie akan kupastikan mereka berdua tak akan selamat."

"Hah.. membosankan sekali... Manusia monyet lebih baik kita lanjutkan game kita tadi saja."

"Ah kau benar, ayo Jongdae-ah."

"Isshh... sudah berapa kali sih, kubilang padamu?! Panggil aku _hyung_!"

"_Andwae!_" Chanyeol memalingkan wajah kesal. "Kau hanya lebih tua 3 menit 3 detik_, ne._ Jangan seenaknya, kotak kardus. Isshh... rasanya aku ingin mengepakmu dan kuberikan pada pemulung."

"_Mwo?!_ Kau yang jangan seenaknya monyet sialan! _Ya!_ Mau kemana kau?! Jangan lari!" Jongdae berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah kabur entah kemana.

Luhan menatap kedua adiknya dengan tampang cengo. Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang menatap anak kembar itu dengan ekspresi mata bulat andalannya. Luhan yang tersadar segera memecah keheningan dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo seolah mengatakan. 'Jangan-pedulikan-mereka-karena-mereka-memang-gila.'

"_Eonie_, apa benar mereka itu kembar?"

"_Ne,_ itu memang benar. Tapi mereka kembar non identik. Sehingga wajah mereka berbeda. Kau lihat kan mereka sangat berbeda? Hanya kulit mereka saja yang sama."

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir. "Benar katamu eonie, bulat dan kotak..." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"_Mwo?_"

"Ah, _ani_! Hanya saja wajah Chanyeol-_oppa _bulat dan Jongdae-_oppa_ kotak."

"Kau benar juga. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya," ucap Luhan sambil terkikik. "_Kajja_ aku antar ke kamarmu Kyungie."

.

oo0oo

.

Kyungsoo terdiam di dalam kamarnya sambil memandangi foto eomma yag terbingkai indah. Untuk saat ini dia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis mengingat bagaimana tampang mengerikan saudara-saudaranya. Apalagi Nyonya Kim yang tampaknya sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran Kyungsoo disini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selama ia disini nanti. Dia mungkin harus belajar menjadi _yeoja _yang kuat.

Kyungsoo meraba foto ditangannya. Dia mulai terisak. "_Eomma_ hiks... hiks... _eottokhae_?"

Tok... Tok...

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara pintu itu. Secepat kilat ia menghapus air matanya yang berlelehan di pipi. _"Nugu?"_ jawabnya pelan sambil berjalan membuka pintu.

"_Anyeong.."_

"Ahh, _eonie_..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyusut air matanya lagi. Dia tidak mau kelihatan menyedihakan di hadapan Luhan.

"_Wae?" _Luhan tampak cemas melihat Kyungsoo yang matanya memerah. "Kyungsoo-ah, _gwaenchana?_"

"_Ne, gwaenchana eonie..."_

"Soo-ah jangan bersedih seperti ini. Ayolah... Kau belum makan kan? Kita makan dulu, _ne_."

"_Geundae..."_

"Sudahlah ayo." Luhan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut dengan perlakuan Luhan.

Ketika menuruni separuh tangga. Seorang namja berkulit tan tampak berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran menatap namja itu. Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, Luhan segera membuka mulutnya. "Itu _dongsaeng_ku, Kim Jongin. Dia namja termuda di keluarga ini."

"_Ya!_ Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan-santun eoh?!" tiba-tiba Luhan berseru ke arah namja kulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap Luhan dengan males. _"Mwo-ya, eonie?"_

"Isshh... Masuk seenaknya tanpa memberi salam. Kau pikir kau siapa?!" Luhan berkacak pinggang kesal. "Kau tidak lihat ada tamu disini?! Setidaknya beri salam padanya!"

Jongin mengangkat alis. Seketika pandangannya tertuju ke arah Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menunduk. Sepertinya menunduk menjadi kebiasaan barunya di keluarga ini. sedikit-sedikit dia selalu menunduk. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga yang terlintas hanya menunduk.

"Ini Do Kyungsoo, kau harus memberi salam padanya. Dia ini _noona_ mu."

Jongin hanya diam saja tanpa merespon ucapan Luhan. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kemalasan tersendiri. Tanpa mengindahkan perintah Luhan tadi, Jongin membuang muka dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"_YA!" _Luhan berteriak. Tapi Jongin tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. "Benar-benar.. issh... dosa apa aku harus punya _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ menyebalkan seperti mereka semua?!"

"Kyungie, maafkan sikap mereka, _ne_. Mungkin mereka hanya belum mengenalmu. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengenal mereka."

"_Ani_, _eonie_. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Sepertinya aku sangat merepotkan disini."

"Aku senang punya _dongsaeng _sepertimu. Kau jangan berpikir begitu. Sudah, lebih baik kita makan dulu."

.

oo0oo

.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya Kyungsoo menjalani hidupnya di Greates Family 'KIM', keluarga terbesar Seoul? Dan bagaimana pula cerita cintanya dan seluruh saudaranya? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya... ^^

**.**

**.**

**^^REVIEW^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**::: Greatest Family :::**

**.**

**: ) Pair: ALL EXO couple. Kaisoo. Hunhan. Chanbaek. Sulay. Chenmin. Taoris.**

**: ) Disclaimer: fanfic ini milik author sedangkan 12 wolf tercinta milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**: ) Rated: T**

**: ) Warning: GS, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur agak aneh, bahasa berantakan, incest**

**: ) Genre: Romance, Family**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim kecuali Sooman yang sibuk bekerja dan Minahn yang tengah mengurus butiknya telah berkumpul di meja makan. Di meja makan duduk Zitao, Jongdae, lalu di hadapan mereka ada Chanyeol. Kursi Jongin masih kosong, menandakan pemiliknya belum datang.

Dari arah barat Luhan muncul sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Jongdae yang melihat berseru, "_Noona_ kau lama. Aku sudah lapar."

"Manja sekali kau! Kalau mau makan, makan saja sepuasmu!" jawab yeoja China itu ketus. Jongdae memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dan menarikkan kursi untuk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya. "Kyungsoo-ah duduklah disini. Ini kursi spesialmu," katanya ramah, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membalas senyumnya meskipun ragu. Lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan Chanyeol tepat di samping Zitao.

Zitao melirik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan jijik sambil menggeser kursinya beberapa langkah menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau Zitaonie?" sindir Luhan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terkena kuman _eonie_."

"Jaga bicaramu!"

Zitao mencibir tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Luhan dan makan dengan santai.

"Ayo kita makan!" seru Jongdae.

"Isshh... Jongin-ah ayo cepat makan!" Luhan berteriak. Ia hampir melupakan yang satu ini. Tak lama kemudian Jongin muncul dengan wajah malas dan dingin andalannya. Dia langsung duduk di tempatnya. Di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa gugup berhadapan dengan Jongin. Dia hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani menatap kedua mata dingin Jongin. Sekarang namja itu sibuk mengambil nasi dan lauk tanpa menyadari kegugupan Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah jangan diam saja, ayo ambil makanmu."

"_Ne_.." Kyungsoo menjawab malu-malu sambil menyendok nasi dan mengambil lauk.

Semua makan dengan tenang kecuali Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang walau dalam keadaan makan seperti ini mereka masih bisa berceloteh atau bahkan bertengkar berebut makan. Tak lama setelahnya acara makan selesai. Kini mereka sibuk melahap puding.

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan ke arah Jongdae. Kemudian Jongdae mengangguk. "Kyungsoo-ah, bisakah kau ambilkan pisau di dapur? Dapurnya tepat di belakangmu."

Seketika Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan menatap Jongdae dengan ekspresi mata bulatnya.

"Kau tidak punya kaki eoh? Ambil saja sendiri!" sembur Luhan membuat Jongdae meliriknya kesal. "_Noona_ bisakah kau sedikit menutup mulutmu? Aku rasa hari ini kau terlalu banyak bicara. Aku tidak mau pita suaramu habis. Lalu kau tidak bisa menyanyi dan kau akan menangis."

"_Ya!_ Jangan buka aib orang seenaknya!"

Jongdae tidak merespon amarah Luhan dan malah kembali menyuruh Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ah tolong ambilkan _ne_."

"Kalau kau bisa melakukannya kenapa harus menyuruh orang lain?" terdengar suara cuek Jongin disela decitan piring yang dikeluarkannya.

Meskipun perkataannya terdengar biasa saja dan tanpa ekspresi, malah terkesan cuek. Tapi Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur dalam hati karena Jongin —yang tanpa sadar membelanya—ternyata tak seburuk yang ia kira. Dan bukan malah seperti si dua kembar yang segel luarnya baik hati ternyata sangat menyebalkan.

"Terserah aku!" desis Jongdae sebal. Ia melirik Kyungsoo lagi. "_Ya!_ Kau mau tidak? Agar kau bisa segera hafal tempat-tempat di rumah ini. Karena kalau kau tidak segera hafal nanti kau bisa tersesat di dalam rumah ini. Kau tahu sendiri rumah ini sangat luas dan memiliki labirin rahasia?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar celoteh Jongdae dan meletakkan garpunya. Dengan santai ia bangkit. Tapi anehnya pantatnya terasa berat. Dia mencoba menoleh ke belakang dan kaget melihat kursi yang didudukinya melekat di pantat.

"Pwfftttthh... Bwahahahahaa..." tawa Chanyeol dan Jongdae merebak seketika. Mereka melakukan high-five secara bersamaan setelah berhasil dengan sukses mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"_Ya!_ Kalian ini benar-benar... Issh... _Pabbo!_" Luhan menggertak seketika. _Yeoja_ itu bangkit membantu Kyungsoo melepas kursi yang menempel di bokongnya. Tapi kursi itu terlanjur lengket. "Arrgghh... Kalian harus bertanggung jawab, eoh!" jerit Luhan yang sekuat tenaga menarik kursi yang melekat pada Kyugsoo tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Chanyeol dan Jongdae serentak. Mereka lalu kabur setelah makanan mereka habis. Disusul Jongin dan Zitao yang bangkit meninggalkan mereka tanpa mau peduli.

"_YA!_" Luhan hampir saja mengejar mereka tapi dihalangi oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak apa-apa eonie.."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat. "_Mianhae_ Kyungie... Maafkan mereka."

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Sebentar biar kupanggilkan ahjumma." Luhan beranjak memanggil salah seorang maid di keluarga Kim. Dia kembali membawa sebuah gunting kebun. "Mafkan aku Kyungie, aku harus memotong bajumu. Lem ini sangat keras."

"Tidak apa _eonie_."

KREK...

"Nah, akhirnya lepas juga. Huufh... Biar aku ambilkan bajuku."

"Tidak usah _eonie_," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan. "Aku bawa baju ganti."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Luhan tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo membalasnya. Kemudian mereka naik ke atas bersama.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

"_Mwooo?!_" Chanyeol dan Jongdae melotot seketika mendengar penuturan Sooman, ayah mereka.

Saat ini seluruh keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Sooman sudah mengungkapkan maksudnya mengumpulkan seluruh orang disini. Beliau ingin menyekolahkan Kyungsoo di universitas yang sama dengan saudaranya.

"_Ya, appa!_ Ini tidak adil!" rengek Chanyeol.

"Benar! Kenapa kita harus disekolahkan dengan tempat yang sama dengannya?" kali ini Jongdae yang mengajukan protes.

"Aku juga tidak setuju!" Minahn juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mendukung anaknya. "_Chagi_, ini sangat tidak adil untuk anak-anak! Dia tidak pantas disamakan dengan kita!"

"Ish... kasihan sekali kalian harus satu universitas dengannya!" Zitao berkata dengan nada penuh mengejek. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlalu peduli. Itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula ia juga masih _senior high school_, jadi dia tidak peduli mau masuk ke universitas mana saudara sialannya itu. Kemana saja boleh. Asal bukan sekolahnya yang sebagian murid-muridnya hobi shooping dan menghabiskan uang.

"Tidak ada protes!" Sooman menegaskan sekali lagi, membuat istri dan seluruh anaknya diam. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terus menunduk. Luhan disampingnya tampak tersenyum. Sementara Jongin menampakkan wajah tak peduli dan malah bangkit berjalan keluara sambil menyambar tas kuliahnya diikuti dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya mengalah dan pergi keluar. Lalu Minahn dan Zitao juga langsung keluar tanpa peduli lagi.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Kyungsoo tengah asyik termenung di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi foto _eomma._ Tiba-tiba _handphone_ disampingnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan malas Kyungsoo meraih _handphone i_tu di sudut meja.

**From: ByunBaek**

_**Ya**_** Soo-ah apa kabar! )))**

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendapati sms dari sahabat terdekatnya. Dengan segera ia mengetik sms balasan.

**To: ByunBaek**

**Hai Baekhyun-ah, aku baik-baik saja. tapi aku merindukanmu disini.**

Kyungsoo mengirim sms tersebut ke nomor Baekhyun. Tak lebih dari satu menit, chingu terdekatnya itu langsung membalas.

**From: ByunBaek**

**Aku juga Soo-ah. Kapan kita bertemu? Ah, bagaimana kalau waktu aku kuliah saja. Kita bertemu di cafe biasanya. :D**

Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat membaca sms balasan dari Baekhyun. Tidak. Bukan karena sms Baekhyun aneh atau apa. Tapi karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingat perihal ayahnya yang akan memasukkannya ke Exostan _University_ yang ternyata sama dengan Baekhyun. Ah, Kyungsoo harus menceritakan hal ini.

**To: ByunBaek**

**Baek, aku bingung. Ternyata ayahku akan menyekolahkanku ke Exostan University juga.**

Anehnya Kyungsoo tidak merasa bahagia dengan hal itu. dia malah merasa sedih. Dia ingin masuk ke universitas itu karena kerja kerasnya sendiri. Bukan karena ayahnya yang kaya raya itu.

**From: ByunBaek**

**Kyaaa! **_**Jinjjayo?!**_** Ish... aku senang sekali! Tunggu... aku akan menelphonemu! ))**

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap layar handphone-nya menunggu. Tak lama kemudian ID ByunBaek memanggilnya. Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya. Terdengar suara teriakan histeris Baekhyun di ujung sana.

"Benarkah?! Kyungsoo-ah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya! Berarti kita bisa bersekolah bersama lagi seperti dulu! Kyaaa..."

"..."

"_Pabbo-ya!_ Kau tidak mendengarku, eoh?! Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak senang bersekolah bersamaku lagi?"

Kyungsoo terhenyak. "Bukan begitu, Baek. Aku hanya bingung kenapa aku disekolahkan disana. Lagipula saudaraku tidak mau satu sekolah denganku. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak senang masuk ke universitas bukan karena kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku ingin berhasil karena tanganku sendiri, Baek."

Baekhyun tampak menghela nafas di ujung sana. "Aku mengerti Soo-ah, aku pasti juga bingung menjadi dirimu. Huufh... Tapi kurasa Tuan Kim melakukannya karena menyayangimu. Beliau ingin memberi yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aku tahu, Baek. Tapi aku masih merasa..."

"Aissh..." Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat. "Percayalah padaku. Lagipula dengan begitu kita akan bertemu terus. Benarkan?! Ah, aku merindukanmu Kyungie!"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga Baek. Aku merindukanmu. Kurasa perkataanmu tadi benar. Setelah kuliah mungkin aku bisa mencari pekerjaan dan aku bisa meninggalkan keluarga Kim. Lalu menghidupi diriku sendiri. Dengan itu aku tidak akan merepotkan mereka lagi."

"Isshh... _Pabbo-ya?!_ Sekarang kau malah berangan-angan! Dasar..." gerutu Baekhyun sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku senang mendengar semangatmu! Kyungie _fighting!_"

"_Ne, hwaiting!"_

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar setelah menerima telphone dari Baekhyun tadi. Sekarang dia malah tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat kuliah dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat bersemangat hari ini. Mulutnya juga terus bersenandung riang. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi sesenang ini.

Ketika Kyungsoo merasa tenggorokannya kering karena menyanyi terus. Akhirnya dia memutuskan turun untuk mengambil segelas air. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar, tanpa sadar kepalanya menengok ke kamar sebelah. Tepat di sebelah kamarnya adalah kamar Kim Jongin yang hampir setiap hari tertutup rapat. Dan bahkan sebagai tetangganya saja, Kyungsoo jarang melihat Jongin keluar-masuk kamar. Pernah sekali Kyungsoo sempat mendengar decitan pintu kamar Jongin ketika ia belajar tengah malam. Tapi itu belum tentu benar juga. Mungkin ia salah dengar.

"_Yeoja_ pendek! Issh.. sedang apa kau? Kenapa memandangi kamar dongsaeng-ku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo langsung terkaget mendengar suara berat itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat manusia jerapah, Chanyeol sedang menatapnya penuh selidik. Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng. "Ani..."

"Kau jangan mengelak, eoh? Aku melihatnya sendiri. Sekarang katakan apa maumu?! Kau menyukai Jongin? _Ya!_ Jangan bermimpi!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. _"Ani, oppa..."_

"Bohong."

CKLEK...

"Ish... berisik sekali!" Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan raut kesal. "Jangan membuat keributan di depan kamarku! _Arasso_?"

BRAK..

Belum sempat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongin sudah menutup lagi pintunya. Chanyeol menggerutu di tempat merutuki dongsaeng-nya yang menyebalkan itu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol yang tampak mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Issh... Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Pergi sana!"

"_Ne..."_ jawab Kyungsoo terbata sambil melangkah menuju tangga. Tapi tiba-tiba kakiya terasa licin. Dan...

BRAAKK...

Kyungsoo terpeleset di lantai. Hampir saja ia menyentuh anak tangga dan tergelincir. Tapi untung dia terjatuh masih di lantai. Kyungsoo meringis sambil memegangi punggungnya. Tangannya meraba lantai. Sesuatu seperti sabun cair.

"Hahahahaahaa..." tawa Chanyeol merebak. "_Pabo-ya!_ Sudah berapa kali kau terkena jebakanku?! Bwahahahaa... Jongdae-ah, trikmu bagus sekali!"

Kim Jongdae keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di belakang sofa. Tawanya meledak-ledak melihat Kyungsoo terkapar di lantai. "Kasihan sekali kau, _yeoja_ pendek! Bwahahaha... Rasakan!"

Kyungsoo masih merintih kesakitan. Dia menatap si kembar dengan wajah menahan sakit. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu di sampingnya terbuka kembali. Jongin keluar. Berjalan santai ke arah Kyungsoo dan dengan tenang membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangkit berdiri.

"_Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah datar.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. _"Ne, nae gwaenchana."_ Jawabnya gugup.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Mereka sangat jahil."

Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua hyung-nya. "Berhentilah berbuat kekanakan, _hyung_." Katanya sambil berlalu masuk. Jongdaae dan Chanyeol hanya menampilkan raut wajah malas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menatap punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauh.

_Gomawo Jongin-ah._

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

_Paris, Prancis_

Seorang _yeoja _tampak duduk di depan meja makan sambil memandangi menara Eifel yang terlukis di balik kaca jendela di sampingnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat moment-moment yang terjadi hari ini. Bersepeda bersama, berenang bersama, berbelanja bersama dan banyak hal lainnya yang dilakukannya bersama namja yang dicintainya itu.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum sekali lagi menampilkan dimple manis di pipinya. Seketika matanya ditutup oleh tangan seseorang. Lembut dan hangat. Senyuman _yeoja_ itu semakin merekah. Ia meraba-raba tangan namjanya.

"Myeonie..." gumam_ yeoja_ itu.

"Xingie, ahhh... senangnya menjadi pengantin muda."

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Xingie atau Zhang Yixing itu tertawa lepas. "Hanya ketika muda saja?"

Namja bernama Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari sang istri. _"Mwo?"_ tanyanya bingung.

Yixing menggeleng cepat. "_Ani.._ Hanya saja kau bilang begitu seolah kita bahagia ketika muda saja. Jadi kau pikir pasangan tua tidak bahagia Myeonie?" tanyanya polos.

"_Ani..."_ Suho balas menggeleng. Kali ini lebih cepat dari Yixing. "Kalau pasangan lain aku tidak peduli. Tapi kita memang harus bahagia selamanya. Benarkan?"

Yixing setuju. Dan ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangannya membuka piring yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Kau mau makan apa?"

Suho tersenyum. "Apapun asal kau menyuapiku."

Yixing menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Meskipun mereka sudah menikah, Yixing tetap saja malu-malu bila Suho mulai bermanja-manja apalagi menggodanya. Tapi dalam hati ia sangat bahagia.

Tangan Yixing meraih sepiring escargot di depannya. Ia menuangkan dua buah keong di atas piring. Lalu mengambil isinya menggunakan garpu. "Myeonie, kemarilah... Aaaa..." ujar Yixing malu-malu.

Suho tersenyum lebar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hmm.. _Mashitdaa_..."

Yixing tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kelaparan ala Suho. Dalam hati ia ingin tertawa tapi segera ditahan. Kemudian barulah Yixing ingat bahwa tiga hari lagi mereka harus pulang ke Korea meninggalkan menara Eifel dan segala kenangan tentangnya.

"Huufh.. Bagaimana keadaan rumah sekarang, ya?" Suho tampak menghela nafas berat disela makannya. Yixing memandanginya seolah bertanya. Suho segera menjelaskan "Xingie, kau ingat kan bahwa Kyungsoo akan tinggal bersama keluarga kita?"

"_Ne, chagi..."_

"Aku jadi khawatir. Ahh, semoga saja Luhan bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dari kenakalan si kembar juga Zitao dan Jongin. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ku? Mereka itu sangat susah diatur. Aku takut Kyungsoo malah dikerjai habis-habisan atau malah diperlakukan seenaknya."

"Myeonie tenanglah, kurasa Luhannie bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Kyungsoo pasti aman bersamanya."

"Kau benar Xingie. Aku harap begitu." Suho tersenyum ke arah Yixing. "Kyungsoo itu anak yang baik Xingie, sebelumnya aku memang sudah melihatnya. Dan dia sangat ramah."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu Myeonie, mendengar cerita _appa_ aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu. Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya."

"_Ne,_ aku juga."

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Akhirnya hari pertama Kyungsoo untuk kuliah datang juga. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo tersenyum untuk menyambut hari ini. Dengan hati yang cerah ia berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong tasnya.

"Kyungie..." panggil Luhan dari kamar. _Yeoja_ China itu berlarian menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kau mau meninggalkanku, ya?" rengek Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"_A... Ani_..." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ta... Tapi bukankah _eonie_ biasanya naik mobil ke kampus?"

"_Ne_, justru itu. Ayo berangkat bersamaku!" Luhan segera menarik Kyungsoo turun.

"Chakkaman _eonie_..."

"_Mwo?_" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku mau naik bus saja."

"Andwae! Tidak boleh. Kau harus berangkat bersamaku Kyungie."

"Tapi eon..."

"_Kajja_..." potong Luhan cepat. Yeoja itu menarik Kyungsoo seenaknya. Sehingga Kyungsoo terseret-seret di belakang.

Tepat di hadapan pintu si kembar Kim berdiri menghadang dengan senyuman _smirk_. Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk berlari sehingga tidak memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan ketika Jongdae menepuk punggungnya dengan keras pun dia tidak menyadarinya.

"_Yeoja_ pendek_ fighting, ne_!" teriak Jongdae sambil bersmirk ria.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan! Hihihi..." Chanyeol tertawa licik.

Kyungsoo yang sempat mendengar teriakan Jongdae dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk sekilas dari kejauhan.

Selepas Kyungsoo pergi Jongdae dan Chanyeol melakukan _high-five_. Entah apa lagi kejahilan yang mereka lakukan pada Kyungsoo hari ini.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

"Kyungie, sepertinya kelasku sudah mau masuk. _Eottokhae_?" Luhan melirik jam tangannya dengan harap-harap cemas. "Kalau kau mencari kelasmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"_Ah, ne..._ tentu saja _eonie_..." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendorong punggung Luhan agar segera pergi ke kelasnya.

"Tapi... Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" langkah Luhan terhenti dan dia menoleh menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, _ne_," kata Luhan sambil melangkah menjauh. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti lagi. _Yeoja_ itu berbalik dan berseru, "Ingat lantai dua belok kiri! Kalau ada apa-apa telphone aku, _ne_!" lalu ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil balas berteriak meski Luhan tidak mendengarnya lagi. "Pasti eonie!"

Setelah sosok Luhan tidak terlihat lagi, Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju tangga yang dimaksud Luhan. Kepalanya terus menoleh kesana-kemari sambil melongok nama tiap-tiap kelas di fakultasnya. Tapi kelasnya belum ditemukan juga.

Sepanjang koridor anehnya Kyungsoo merasa orang-orang di sekelilingnya memperhatikannya sambil menahan tawa. Beberapa lama Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan hal itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia tidak tahan juga. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Setiap mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang lewat di belakangnya pasti langsung tertawa.

Kyungsoo menatap segerombolan mahasiswi itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi mereka malah terbahak dan segera berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin heran. Kemudian beberapa mahasiswa lain lewat dan mereka juga terbahak melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin meminta penjelasan pada mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang malah memegang pundaknya dan mendorongnya menjauh menuju taman kampus. Dia juga berusaha menutup sesuatu yang tertempel di punggung Kyungsoo selama perjalanan di koridor.

"Baek!" teriak Kyungsoo riang ketika tahu siapa yang menolongnya menjauh tadi. "Baekhyun-ah, _gomawo ne_. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tadi. Aish... Kau tahu aku seperti orang gila yang kebingungan tadi. Untung ada kau.."

Baekhyun tak merespon celotehan Kyungsoo. Ia malah sibuk melepas sesuatu yang tertempel di punggung chingu-nya itu. "Issh... Siapa yang melakukan ini, eoh?"

Bakhyun menunjukkan sebuah kertas kepada Kyungsoo. Kedua mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat membaca kertas dengan tulisan spidol acak-acakan itu. Ia menatap jijik pada tulang ikan yang tertempel di kertas itu. Juga nasi lembek yang melekat pada pinggir-pinggir kertas tersebut. Euhh, belum lagi saos dan kecap yang sudah mengering di atas kertas itu.

**AKU ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMIS**

**AKU KELAPARAN**

**SIAPAPUN BERI AKU MAKAN!**

**KALAU TIDAK KALIAN YANG AKAN AKU MAKAN!**

Kyungsoo merebut kertas itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia langsung menghela nafas panjang begitu menyadari suatu hal. Tadi pagi Jongdae dan Chanyeol menghadangnya di pintu. Lalu ketika ia dan Luhan akan pergi, ia merasakan tepukan keras dari Jongdae sebelum namja itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi. Ish... Kyungsoo memang bodoh!

"Huufh..." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah Baek, itu tidak usah dibahas lagi." Kyugsoo mendudukkan dirinya dengan pasrah ke bangku taman. Dia sudah cukup terbiasa menghadapi kejahilan si kembar.

"_Mwo?!"_ Baekhyun berseru. "Tentu saja orang yang melakukan itu harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Tidak ada gunanya Baek. Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apapun sesuka mereka."

"Kyungie, issh... Kau jangan terlalu baik, ne! Siapa yang melakukan ini?! Kau tahu orangnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo. "Siapa? Katakan Soo-ah! Biar kuberi pelajaran dia!"

"Saudaraku yang melakukannya Baek. Sejak aku ke rumah mereka, mereka selalu saja mengerjaiku. Haaah..." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lagi. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini."

"Saudaramu? Anak keluarga Kim itu maksudmu?"

"_Ne_, siapa lagi."

"Ya ampun Kyungie." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Kau bilang mereka semua baik?"

Kyugsoo tampak bingung menjawab. "_Ne_, tapi hanya Luhan-_eonie_ saja yang baik. Lainnya tidak." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan hal ini juga pada Baekhyun setelah beberapa lama menutupinya dengan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan selalu mengarang cerita yang baik-baik tentang keluarganya.

"Kau harusnya bercerita yang sejujurnya padaku Soo-ah."

"_Mian_, Baek. Aku tidak mau kau khawatir."

"Justru aku akan khawatir jika kau seperti ini. Lebih baik kau pindah ke rumahku saja, ne?"

"_Ani_..." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "_Gwaenchana_ Baek, ada Luhan-_eonie_ yang selalu menjagaku. Nanti kau akan kukenalkan dengannya, ne. Kau maukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Benarkah? Tentu saja."

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja _bermata panda tampak sedang berdiri sambil celingukan di depan sekolahnya. Sambil menenteng tas guci di pundak kanannya, _yeoja_ itu melongok ke arah jam tangannya. Dia mendengus sebal. Kedua pipinya digembungkan.

"Issh... Lama sekali eoh?" gumamnya kesal.

Din... Din...

_Yeoja_ itu menoleh ke samping. Mobil yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga. Dengan kesal dia melangkah mendekati mobil itu. Seorang namja keturunan China-Kanada tampak menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"_Mianhae, baby..."_

Zitao, si _yeoja_ memicingkan matanya. "Kris-ge, kau lama!"

"_Baby_, aku bisa jelaskan, _ne_. Cepatlah masuk dulu." Namja bernama Kris itu membuka pintu mobilnya mempersilakan tuan putrinya masuk.

Zitao masuk sambil mempoutkan bibir. "Jelaskan apalagi, eoh? Gege selalu saja seperti itu! Jangan-jangan kau punya selingkuhan?!"

"_Mwo?!_ Jangan mengarang cerita, _baby_." Kris memakaikan sabuk pengaman ke tubuh Zitao. _Yeoja_ di sampingnya hanya menurut saja. Kesempatan itu digunakan Kris untuk mendekat ke arah telinga Zitao. Dia berbisik lembut. "Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang _baby_. Percayalah."

Zitao yang semula cemberut kini mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, kau sangat cantik sekarang _baby_." Kris mencubit pipi Zitao dengan penuh sayang. "Sekarang mau kemana?"

"_Shooping_..." Zitao berseru dengan semangat.

Kris mendengus. Dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya. Dia menyesal memberi tawaran pada _yeojachingu_-nya yang _shoopaholic_ itu. _Damn!_

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

* * *

**Cuap-Cuap:**

Mianhae chinguu, Reyn telat update. Ahahaa... ohiya Reyn mau ngebacot dikit nih *?* tentang FF Great Fam ini. Semua couple ada kok jadi tenang aja, ohiya buat Kaisoo ship jangan kecewa ne kalo moment mereka baru dikit-dikit. Dan di chap2 awal ini memang belum keliatan gimana 'sweet'nya mereka. Momentnya juga baru dikit di awal chap. Hehe... tapi tenang, di chap2 selanjutnya akan ada sesuatu yang jedeer kok sama mereka. Jadi meskipun mereka saudara, mereka tetep *always Kaisoo*angkat banner gede. Wehee... :D

Terus ada yang bingung ff ini incest enggak, mian chingu kalo bikin bingung. Sebenarnya awalnya aku sendiri juga bingung mau incest atau enggak. Tapi sejauh ini incest aja. Kalo dibikin nggak incest harus ngerubah alur tentang ortunya dll. Dan akan semakin ruwet jalan ceritanya nanti ehehe...Jadi mungkin gini ajah kali ya^^ soal incest nya udah aku masukin di warning *tengok atas* mian, kemarin lupa... jadi intinya ff ini mengandung incest ahaha..

Ada yang tanya soal umur mereka? udah aku jawab chinguuu *tengok bawah* ^^ terus pada ngakak ya kalo Chen-Chan jadi saudara kembar? Ahaha... Reyn juga ngakak xD alasannya kalau Reyn pribadi karena selain line sesama 92 ya chingu, mereka itu juga klop n kompak. Muka sama2 idiot, terus tingkah sama2 konyol, dance sama2 gatot #dilemparfansduoC,, apalagi keinget yang weekly idol ngakak parah itu. wahaaahaa... segitu aja yup ^^ kalo chingu ada saran tentang ending ff ini boleh^^

Yehee... Pokoknya kalian tunggu aja ne kisah kaisoo dcl *dan couple lain* wkwk ^^love kaisoo always.

Okey sekian, Gomawooo... REVIEW ^^ *bow

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**kyeoptafadila** ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawooo

**Cho Rai Sa** urutannya itu Suho (sulung), Luhan, Jongdae and Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai, Zitao (bungsu) ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** wkwk..ini udah dilanjut kok :D lulu emang baik banget orangnya, tp sebenernya semua baik kok, mereka cuma butuh proses buat kenal kyungie lebih... muehehee

**Kim Leera** yipiee,, benar...semua couple ada kok, tenang ajaa..official..moment kaisoo akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu*sabar,ne... ;)

incest? Iya nggak ya? wkwk.. sepertinya iya..hahahaa...tunggu next chap okay? Aaa gomawo udah nunggu, ini dah dilanjut.. ^^

**byunpopof** iyes... lulu emang baik sebenernya gak ada yang jahat kok semua baik,cuma mereka belum terbiasa aja sama kyungie. Mereka butuh waktu *ceilahwaktu... haha..iya ni, tpi jongin ttep anak baik kok chingu

**LeeYeon** iyaaa nih.. hehe... ntar cintanya tumbuh terus disiramin setiap pagi biar nggak layu *sweet #emg taneman?* Ikut ngakak xD haha, bulat dan kotak. Beda, tapi saling melengkapi muehehe :D

**kim jongsoo** ayoo kita semangatin kyungie bareng2 *tereak pake toa! Wkwk...ini udah update ^^ maaf menunggu lama, kemarin pulsa tiba2 habis wkwk.. gimana ya kisah cintanya? :p diikutin terus ne ceritany. Di chap2 selanjutnya mungkin akan terjawab. Bersabar ne^^...muehehe

**Byun143** iyaaa, reyn sendiri juga sedih nih waktu nulisnya : ( ,..gak tega juga ma kyung..hehe.. tapi mungkin ini udah takdir yg harus dijalani kyung *ketawaevil..#tega..*kyung ngamuk nggak mau main ff alay ini lagi..haha ###ini malah apaan. *oke, abaikan..

reyn juga bingung ini wkwk, kadang klo diliat tuh punya sifat yang mirip :D mukanya sama2 konyol, trus line 92.. ini udah update ^^/

**setyoningt** gomawo \^^/ ini udah update ^^ iya, wkwk, chandae emang nggak pernah bisa lepas dari kata itu *ketawa* muka mendukung sih konyolnyaa..#digampar fans ahahaa... kalo jongin always cool :D

**Domi12** ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo.. ayo semangatin kyungsoo :D *smile*

**DKS-ZYX** yeyeye.. kaisoo *angkat baner.. tpi sabar ne, moment kaisoo di awal belum keliatan tapi bakal ada yang jeder banget di chap2 selanjutnya, jangan sampe ketinggalan *ketawaa kedip2 ;D . Ini incest haha..ini udah update ^^gomawo.

**Kaisooship** joonmyeon baik gak ya? eum teng ting teng... *tengok atas* tunggu aja next chap karena suho sebentar lagi akan pulang ^^wkwk... ;) tenang aja, suho kan angelic. Ohiya, kemarin lupa dimasukkin warning, ini sepertinya akan incest *author jg bingung #plaak

**YoonGi** yup, semua couple jg ada kok :D ...ini bakalan incest *tpi tergantung sih gimana pemikiran buat ending besok. Entah mau diganti atau enggk heehe. wkwk... reyn sendiri bingung.. chingu ada saran?

**dyodoll12jong88** iya nih, si mas kkamjong bikin kyungie dag dig dug der terus.

**TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon** aiih... gomawo :D suho 25, luhan 24, chen-chan 22, kyungie 20, jongin 20, zitao 18 -kris 25, baekhyun 20, minseok 25, sehun 20, yixing 24... ^^/

**loveHEENJABUJA** Tao enggak jahat kok tenang aja :D. benar2 kloa dijahat tinggal di wushu xD ini udah lanjut ^^ yeay. Wkwk... aduh kenapa ya? eum.. mungkin karena om sooman emg udah jadi pimpinan anak2nya *weleh* jadi biar praktis. Tp emg awalany lebih enak klo ortunya suju :D, tapi mungkin di ff lain ^^

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** salam kenal juga \^^/ *puk-puk* kyungsoo ...wkwk..yg sabar soo... ah, gomawo udah diingetkan ^^ mian ne, reyn gak nyadar klo nulisnya eonnie, bukan noona. Gomawo udah diingetkan. Di next chap akan lebih hati2 biar gak typo or salah ketik lagi ^^..ini udah update :)

**diyopens ** KYAAAA... Ayo kita buat mereka menyesall *tereak histeris pake toa* muehehe.. iya kasihan kyungie, emg pada nyebelin, tapi tenang ne, mereka hanya belum bisa menerima kyungie... semuanya butuh proses *ceilaah... #ayo dangdutan* sampai mati pun akan kuperjuagnkan.. memang dia...*goyang2 dangdut...#wkwk..mulai deh. ahaha

Yang udah review, fav, follow, read, gomawooo~

REVIEW lagi ne ~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET!**

**.**

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEW!**

**.**

**IN HERE**

**[]**

**\/**

**^^REVIEW^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**::: Greatest Family :::**

**.**

**: ) Pair: ALL EXO couple. Kaisoo. Hunhan. Chanbaek. Sulay. Chenmin. Taoris.**

**: ) Disclaimer: fanfic ini milik author sedangkan 12 wolf tercinta milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**: ) Rated: T**

**: ) Warning: GS, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur agak aneh, bahasa berantakan, incest**

**: ) Genre: Romance, Family**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan keluar kelas ketika _kyosu_-nya sudah membubarkan jam pelajaran. _Yeoja _itu mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namjachingu-nya.

Benda persegi panjang di tangan Luhan kemudian berdering menandakan adanya pesan balasan. Luhan membukanya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah imutnya. Segera mungkin Luhan berlari menuju kantin untuk menemui orang itu.

Ketika memasuki area kantin ia langsung berlarian menghampiri seorang namja yang tampak duduk tenang dengan _earphone_ di kedua teliganya. Kedua matanya terpejam sementara kepalanya mengayun-ayun lembut seolah mengikuti irama yang mengalir.

"Sehun_ieee_..." panggil Luhan dengan manja sambil melepas _earphone_ yang dikenakan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Ahh Lulu, kau sudah datang, _ne?_" jawab Sehun ceria ketika melihat Luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk di depannya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Bagaimana dengan _dongsaeng_mu? Siapa namanya? Kyung..?"

"Kyungsoo, Hun." Luhan membenarkan ucapan Sehun sambil meraih _bubble tea_ milik Sehun dan menyedotnya seenak perut. "Kyungie sudah mulai masuk hari ini."

"Kau suka dengannya?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja. Dia anak yang baik dan menyenangkan tidak seperti semua _dongsaeng_-ku yang setiap hari rasanya ingin kucekik satu-satu."

"Lulu kau lucu sekali..." Sehun menahan tawa melihat emosi Luhan yang tampak membara ketika membicarakan tentang dongsaeng-nya yang menyebalkan.

"Ish... Ini tidak lucu Hunnie. Aku serius. Aku benar-benar kesal pada mereka semua."

"Pasti si kembar membuat keributann," tebak Sehun sambil memakan jajangmyun pesanannya. Lalu setelahnya mendekatkan sumpit ke arah Luhan. "Lulu aaa..."

"_Ne_, sudah jelas." Luhan membuka mulut dan mengunyah makannya dengan rakus. "Oh iya, Hunn_ie_, aku punya kabar baagus." Luhan tampak sibuk menggali isi tasnya. "Taraaa~~"

Sehun tampak kaget melihat setumpuk undangan yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Ada banyak warna, Hunnie. Ini merah marun cukup bagus. Atau kau mau biru laut? Itu warna kesukaanmu, kan?"

Sehun yang masih cengo membuat Luhan gemas memukul pundaknya. "Issh.. Aku serius. Ini kan demi pertunangan kita."

"Semuanya bagus, Lu. Bagaimana kalau biru laut itu tadi saja."

"_Ne_, itu bagus. Eh Hun, yang silver ini bagus juga."

"Terserah kau saja, ne." Sehun menyerah.

"_Ani." _Luhan menggeleng mantap. "Kau harus memilih. Semua warna yang kita suka. Oke?"

"Aku pilih biru laut."

"Ahh, _neomu kyeowo_~~" jerit Luhan ketika melihat undangan berwarna ungu tua dengan aksen keemasan. "Bagaimana kalau ini?"

"Baiklah, itu juga bagus. Terserah kau saja Lu, asal waktu acara kau jangan menggunakan warna pink."

"_Wae?!"_ Luhan tampak kesal.

"Lulu-ku sangat cantik mengenakan warna itu." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Aku tidak mau kau menarik perhatian namja lain."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku hanya tertarik pada Hunnie."

"_Geurae?"_ Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan yang sedang manyun. _"Kyeopta~~"_

"Issh.. Hunnie."

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Jongdae dan Chanyeol tampak sedang berjalan memasuki area kampus. Seperti biasanya, kedua saudara kembar ini selalu bersama dimana pun dan kapan pun. Berangkat kuliah bersama, pulang kuliah bersama, makan bersama dan aktifitas lainnya yang sering kali mereka lakukan bersama. Sampai-sampai mereka merasa bosan setiap kali melihat wajah keduanya. Akan tetapi mereka akan kembali bersama lagi walaupun pertengkaran tak jarang terjadi.

Tetapi karena mereka berbeda fakultas, mereka sering kali berpisah jika sudah sampai di kampus. Setelahnya ketika pulang mereka pasti akan saling menunggu meskipun akhirnya akan saling mengoceh karena salah satu dari mereka secara bergantian akan ngaret dan membuat yang lainnya lelah menunggu.

"Manusia pisang cepatlah sedikit!" teriak Jongdae pada Chanyeol yang malah berjalan terlambat-lambat tanpa memperdulikan Jongdae yang sebentar lagi kelasnya akan dimulai. Namja pecinta pisang di belakangnya itu bukannya mempercepat langkah, malah sibuk menyapa orang-orang fakultas lain. Apalagi yeoja-yeoja yang bersliweran.

"Ya!" teriak Jongdae kesal. "Dasar tidak peka! Issh... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, eoh!? _Ppai~_" Jongdae langsung berlarian meninggalkan Chanyeol karena _kyosu_ mapelnya sudah kelihatan dari jauh.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat Jongdae yang pergi menjauh. "Issh... Aku ditinggal lagi! Dasar kotak kardus sialan!" Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sambil melemparkan diri di bangku taman. Ia kesal pada Jongdae. Sangat kesal. Kelas namja kotak itu selalu mulai lebih dulu daripada kelasnya. Sehingga dia harus menunggu seorang diri karena berangkat terlalu pagi sampai ada teman satu kelasnya yang datang. Ah, harusnya ia masih tidur di kamar saja sekarang.

Chanyeol terus menggerutu sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya kesal. Mungkin orang-orang di sekelilingnya akan mengira dia tidak waras karena bicara sendiri sambil menendang-nendang pohon besar di sampingnya. Baru ketika Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dan menghentikan aktifitasnya, kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat tidak asing lagi.

Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol langsung terkikik mengingat kejahilannya tadi pagi. Rasa sakit kakinya akibat menendang pohon hilang sudah. Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Chanyeol tertawa keras membuatnya tampak benar-benar seperti orang gila. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengambil tali yang ada di tas.

Chanyeol memang selalu membawa alat-alat aneh waktu kuliah. Beberapa alat yang dia bawa seperti tali, lem, karung, karet, pistol air, dan berbagai perangkat menyebalkan lainnya. Entah untuk mengerjai teman sekelasnya atau malah _sunbae-sunbae_ nya. Karena dimanapun ia berada, selalu ada keusilan.

Melihat targetnya sudah hampir mendekat, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju tiang kampus dan melilitkan talinya di sana. Kemudian ia bersembunyi di belakang tiang satunya sambil memegangi tali ujung lain. Hihi... Bersiaplah! Chanyeol terus terkikik.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsooo tampak berjalan dari taman kampus yang ditempati mereka tadi. Sekarang keduanya tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang ternyata sama. Baekhyun sibuk membolak-balik buku di tangannya yang ia pinjam dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mendapatkannya dari Luhan. Baekhyun yang baru membaca sinopsisnya saja sudah merasa tertarik dengan buku itu.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tali sepatunya lepas menunduk untuk membenarkan. Sementara Baekhyun yang terlalu sibuk tidak sempat memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ia masih asyik berjalan sambil membuka-buka isi buku itu dan tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tertinggal di belakang. Sampai tiba-tiba kaki yeoja bermarga Byun itu merasakan sesuatu, sehingga ia hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai.

BRUUGH..

"Bwahahaha..." tawa keras Chanyeol menyeruak begitu saja. Namja tinggi itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan terpingkal melihat korbannya sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Ya rasakan kau Do Kyungsoo!" seru Chanyeol masih dengan tawanya yang memekakkan telinga.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dari kejauhan langsung berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang terjatuh. Ia mengernyit heran ke arah namja tinggi di depannya. "Chanyeol _oppa_...?"

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan tawanya mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya melotot seketika. "_Mwo?!_ Kenapa kau disini eoh?! Bukannya kau tadi..." Chanyeol melirik ke sampingnya takut-takut.

PLAAK...

"_Pabbo-ya!_ Berani-beraninya kau memasang tali disini, eoh?! Apa maksudmu?! Kau ingin membuatku malu hah?!"

Chanyeol menatap yeoja di depannya itu. Dia terdiam. Statis. Dia bahkan tidak berniat merespon ucapan yeoja tadi. Dia hanya bisa menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?! Issh... Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun! Menyebalkan sekali! Lebih baik kau minta maaf sebelum kulaporkan polisi. _Ya! Ish... Pabbo!"_

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun yang amarahnya sudah berkoar-koar. Ia agak ngeri juga melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Kepalanya merah semua. Oh, jangan sampai sahabatnya yang imut itu akan memilik tanduk di kepala nantinya jika sering marah-marah.

"Sudahlah Baek, maafkan dia_ ne_?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

"_Mwo?!_ Memaafkannya?! Issh.. Dia bahkan tidak bilang maaf!"

"Ayolah, maafkan Chanyeol, _ne_?"

"Kau mengenalnya?!" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"_Ne,_ dia saudaraku. Tolong maafkan dia."

"_Mwo?!"_ Baekhyun tambah kaget. "Jangan bilang ini saudaramu yang sering mengerjaimu itu?"

Kyungsoo diam saja, tapi Baekhyun mengerti maksud tatapannya.

"Benar-benar kau!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah. "Dengar _ne_, jangan pernah mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi! Kalau kau berani mengganggunya kau akan berhadapan denganku! Awas kau!" ancamnya ketus sambil menarik Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Chanyeol terus memandangi punggung mereka yang menjauh. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipinya yang bersemu merah dan sakit secara bersamaan.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

"Luhan _eonie_..." _yeoja _cantik itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia langsung membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Tampak Kyungsoo datang sambil menggandeng seorang yeoja berwajah imut. Mereka menuju bangku taman tempat Luhan sekarang duduk.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu tadi Kyungie?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Menyenangkan _eonie_, oh ya, perkenalkan ini sahabatku. Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Baekhyun yang masih digandenganya. _Yeoja_ imut itu kemudian tersenyum ramah ke arah Luhan. _"Anyeong Luhan eonie..."_

"Anyeong Baekhyun-ah." Luhan tersenyum manis membalas Baekhyun. "Waah, sepertinya kalian sangat dekat. Kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil?"

"_Ne_, dulu kami adalah teman SD _eonie_. Meski setelahnya kami beda sekolah, Kyungsoo selalu main ke rumahku dan kami merawat bunga bersama di galeri. Sampai waktu sekolah menengah kami satu sekolah lagi." Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Kau tahu _eonie_, Kyungsoo sangat pintar. Dia sering mendapat juara dan beasiswa di sekolah."

"Waaa... Benarkah? Kau hebat sekali Kyungie."

"_Ani..."_ Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng. "Baek kau jangan melebih-lebihkan."

"Lho memang benar kan?" gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang malu-malu. "Kau selalu juara pertama sejak kelas satu dulu Kyungie."

"_Chukae... Fighting, ne!"_ Luhan bertepuk tangan menyemangati Kyungsoo. "Kau harus mempertahankan itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka larut dalam cerita lucu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun semasa kecil.

Tak lama kemudian dari arah barat datanglah seorang namja tinggi berwajah _cool_ dan berkulit susu tampak mendekati mereka. Namja itu tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan.

"Kyungie, Baekhyun-ah, kenalkan _ne_, ini _namjachingu_-ku Oh Sehun. Dia seangkatan dengan kalian."

"_Anyeong_ Kyungsoo Baekhyun..." ucap Sehun singkat diiringi senyuman tipis. Dengan orang lain Sehun memang tipe orang yang datar dan _cool_. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ketika bersama _yeoja _keturunan China itu dia cenderung mudah berekspresi dan manja.

"_Anyeong_ Sehun-ah," balas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Hunnie, lebih baik antar kita semua pulang, _ne_," Luhan merayu sambil bergelanjut manja di tangan Sehun. Seketika Sehun melotot. _"Mwo?!"_

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Semenjak mata kuliah usai Jongdae merasa ada yang aneh dengan saudara kembarnya. _Namja _tiang itu selalu saja senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Sebenarnya Chanyeol memang sudah seperti orang gila tanpa senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi kali ini Jongdae benar-benar heran dengan saudaranya.

"_Ya!_ Kau gila, eoh?!" umpat Jongdae heran sambil memukul pantat Chanyeol menggunakan kakinya. Tapi _namja_ tinggi itu tampak tidak merespon. "Issh... Lebih baik kita memikirkan cara baru untuk mengerjai _yeoja _kampungan itu agar dia tidak betah di rumah. Bagaimana Chanyeol-ah? Kau punya ide?"

"_Mwo?!"_ Chanyeol menoleh kaget. Dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Ani...Ani..._ Kita tidak boleh mengerjai Kyungsoo lagi ne? Justru kita harus membuatnya betah di rumah."

"_Wae?!"_ Jongdae langsung mengajukan aksi protes.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah berseri. _"Molla..."_ Lalu dia membalikkan wajahnya kembali. Matanya bergerak-gerak menelusuri area kampus. Dia tersenyum manis menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya ketika apa yang ia cari akhirnya ditemukan juga.

_Yeoja_ imut itu. Dia sedang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona _yeoja_ itu. Dia mendengus kecewa begitu _yeoja_ imut itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jongdae masih terus mengamati Chanyeol dengan heran. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah tong sampah. Sial.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat eoh?! Menyebalkan issh! Kau daritadi mengacangiku!" Jongdae mulai kesal dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju parkiran.

"_Yaaa..."_ Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Jongdae meninggalkannya lagi. Akhirnya dia mengikuti kembarannya sambil terus memasang seulas senyum. Dalam hati dia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan_ yeoja_ itu. Siapapun dia. Bagaimanapun caranya.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Zitao tampak bahagia dengan barang belanjaannya. Hari ini Kris menambahkan satu koleksi tas _gucci _terbaru di raknya. Betapa bahagianya dia. Zitao terus memandangi tas _gucci_ berwana merah itu. Dia tersenyum mengingat hari yang ia lalui bersama _namjachingu_-nya hari ini.

Zitao melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya. Matanya beralih menatap fotonya dan Kris yang terbingkai indah di atas meja belajar. _Yeoja _itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus wajah Kris.

Ppiip... ppiip...

Tiba-tiba handphone di samping Zitao berdering. _Yeoja_ China itu bangkit dari tidur dan meraih _handphone_-nya. Dia langsung mendengus membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From: Myeon **_**Oppa**_

**Zitaonie, **_**Oppa**_** sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, **_**ne**_**. **_**Oppa**_** membelikanmu tas **_**gucci**_** keluaran terbaru. Tapi ingat, kau harus segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan buaya keparat itu!**

"Issh..." Zitao menggerutu sebal. Ia melemparkan _handphone_-nya ke sembarang arah. Tidak. Ia tidak peduli. Tidak peduli siapapun itu. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan _gege _tercintanya. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Ya. Zitao yakin. Meski itu _oppa_ tersayangnya sekali pun.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

_Charles De Gaule Airport_

"Myeonie kau sudah mematikan _handphone_-mu?" tanya Yixing sambil merapikan tasnya.

"_Ne_, tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang pada Luhan bahwa kita akan segera pulang ke rumah. Tadi aku juga sudah mengirim pesan pada Zitao. Kuharap dia menyukai oleh-oleh yang kita beli di negara mode ini." Suho menghela nafas sambil menatap langit-langit kota Paris yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tinggalkan.

"Jangan bersedih, _ne_. Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi. Ajak si kembar dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti akan senang."

"Tentu saja." Suho mendesah. "Kuharap rumah tidak kacau tanpa aku."

Yixing tertawa melihat raut gelisah Suho.

"_Mwo?!_ Apa yang lucu _chagi?_"

"Hihi... Kau lucu Myeonie. Kau seperti ayah yang memikirkan anak-anaknya."

"_Geurayo?"_ kali ini giliran Suho yang tertawa. "Aku adalah kakak yang baik _chagi_. Dan mungkin..." Suho melirik Yixing dan tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi ayah yang selalu memikirkan anak-anaknya."

"Issh..." Yixing memukul kepala Suho yang sedang memunculkan wajah mesum. "Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?!"

"Tentu saja kemarin..."

"_Ya!"_ Yixing memotong dengan cepat. Wajahnya sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Kejadian selama seminggu terakhir di Paris ini terngiang-ngiang dengan manis.

Tiba-tiba Suho mencengkeram pundak Yixing. Matanya menatap dalam _yeoja_ yang ada di depannya itu. "Kau juga sebenarnya sangat menginginkannya kan Xingie?"

"_Ne,_ tentu saja." Yixing mengangguk malu-malu. Suho tersenyum sambil mengecup istri tercintanya itu.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang _namja _tinggi yang tampak berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Sesekali _namja_ itu menguap menahan kantuknya di siang bolong. Baru ketika _namja_ itu menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, dia langsung terhenyak dan memasang senyum simpul tiga jari andalannya.

"Chanyeol _oppa_?" gumam Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau di depan kamarku?"

_Apa dia menyiapkan jebakan baru untukku? Aku harus waspada._

"_Anyeong _Kyungsoo-ah," Chanyeol terus tersenyum memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. _Sepertinya dia mau mengerjaiku lagi. Aku sangat hafal._

"Kau sudah pulang, _ne_? Ah, kau pasti lelah. Atau kau haus? Kau ingin minum apa?"

Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng. "_Ani_... _Gomawo Oppa_. Tapi tadi aku sudah minum di rumah Baek."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Baek?"

"Ne, yeoja yang memarahimu tadi. Maafkan dia, ne. Mungkin dia sedang kesal saja."

Mendengarnya Chanyeol langsung berseri. Senyumannya semakin lebar dan kali ini wajahnya seperti mengharap sesuatu. "Kyungsoo-ah sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu siapa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo semakin heran dengan sikap Chanyeol. Tapi dia tetap menjawabnya, "namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia temanku sejak kecil."

"_Geurayo?"_ tanya Chanyeol berseri-seri.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memaksakan senyum samar. Dia tambah kaget ketika Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan ditautkan. Tampak seperti seorang pengemis meminta makan kepada rajanya.

"_Mwo?_ Chanyeol _oppa_? Kau kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo-ah, kumohon _ne_. Tolong dekatkan aku dengan dia _ne_. Kumohon... Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Ma... Maksudnya?"

"Byun Baekhyun, kumohon _ne_..."

"Kau...?"

"Kyungsoo-ah aku menyukainya. Kumohon..."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah heran. Ada apa dengan _namja_ tinggi itu? Apa dia sedang gila?! Haah... Kyungsoo hanya bisa memaksakan senyum. Dalam hati dia juga tidak mau sih sahabat kesayangannya jatuh pada _namja_ tinggi menyebalkan ini. Dia juga tidak rela sebenarnya. Tapi membantu orang juga tidak salah sih.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"_Ne_, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk bahagia. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega menolaknya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pasrah. "Tapi aku tidak janji."

"Huwaaa..." Chanyeol bersorak girang. Tanpa sadar _namja_ tinggi itu sudah memeluk Kyungsoo. "_Gomawo_ Kyungie... _Gomawooo_."

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Jongdae berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil bersiul-siul riang. Dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpelukan. Kedua mata Jongdae membulat. Dia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tembok.

"_Mwo?!"_ Jongdae berseru kaget dengan pandangannya. Dia menampar pipi kanannya dengan tangannya sendiri. _"Aww appo~" _Jongdae mengelus pipinya. Ini kenyataan.

"Ada apa dengannya?!" gumam Jongdae penuh selidik. Kedua matanya terus meneliti Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar. Secepat kilat Jongdae menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"_Ya!_ Apa kau sedang sakit?" Jongdae meraba kening Chanyeol. Tidak panas.

"_Ani..."_ Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?!" Jongdae langsung menutup mulutnya kaget. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. "A... Apa kau menyukai _yeoja _kampungan itu?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

"Bwahahahaa..." tawa Chanyeol merebak mendengar ucapan Jongdae yang sangat konyol itu. Bukannya menjawab atau menjelaskan, dia malah pergi meninggalkan Jongdae sambil terus tertawa.

"_Ya!_ Apa kau tidak mau mengerjainya lagi?! Aku punya ide bagus!" seru Jongdae sebelum Chanyeol meneruni tangga.

"Kau saja aku ingin tidur siang," jawab Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan. Kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Jongdae.

"Isshh... Kenapa dia juga ikutan gila eoh?!" Jongdae menghela nafas. "Kurasa disini cuma aku yang waras. Huufh... Sudahlah..." Jongdae kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk melaksanakan jebakan selanjutnya. Dia terkikik lagi. Tidak ada Chanyeol tak apa, asal misinya terus dilaksanakan. Hihi...

Ketika sampai di dapur hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Jongdae adalah mengambil gelas di rak. Setelahnya ia membuat sirup dingin. Tak lupa ia mencelupkan sesuatu seperti obat pencuci perut. Setelahnya dia terkikik lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja makan. Tepatnya di bangku milik Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo-ya,_ Jongdae _hyung?_" tanya Jongin yang muncul dari tangga. Ia agak curiga dengan Jongdae yang sibuk mengaduk sirup di gelas milik Kyungsoo.

"_Ani..."_ Jongdae langsung menggeleng pura-pura tidak tahu. Secepat kilat dia beralih ke bangkunya sendiri. "Ayo kita makan eoh?"

Jongin menatap _hyung_-nya itu dengan penuh curiga. Tanpa dihiraukannya lagi ia menyusul langkah Jongdae menuju bangkunya sendiri untuk persiapan makan siang. Tak lama setelahnya Luhan, Kyungsoo, disusul Zitao muncul dan acara makan siang dimulai. Semua memakan masakan yang terhidang dengan tenang.

Sampai ketika Kyungsoo ingin meminum sirupnya, seseorang bangkit dari duduk dengan kasar sehingga meja makan itu bergoyang dan sirup di gelas Kyungsoo tumpah mengenai bajunya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jongin pergi. Dan ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jongin yang melakukan ini. Siapa lagi?

"Jongin-ah kau memuntahkan minum Kyungsoo! Minta maaf eoh!" Luhan menjerit membuat Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa yang melakukannya memang Jongin.

Jongin menoleh dari kejauhan. "Mian, aku tak sengaja" katanya sambil melanjutkan langkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Kyungie bajumu basah?"

"_Ani._ Hanya sedikit _eonie._ Bisa dibersihkan."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Benar Kyungie, bersihkan dulu bajumu. Sirup itu biar aku taruh di belakang."

"_Ne, eonie."_

"Issh..." Jongdae tampak mendesah kecewa di tempat duduknya sambil makan dengan rakus. _Dia menggagalkan rencanaku. Dasar kkamjong!_

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap:**

Ahaaaa... Reyn balik lagi dengan membawa Greatest Family Chapter 3. Aaa... chap ini limit akan Kaisoo moment malah ada Chansoo nyempil dikit *tengok atas* T_T *nangis...Mian chingu, di chap ini masih menceritakan keseluruhan big family nya Om Sooman dan gimana awal cerita couple2 lain. Konflik sesungguhnya Kaisoo belum keluar... Sabar ne, hiiksss...

Eum, kasih bocoran dikit ne, sebenarnya konflik yg terjadi sama pair tercinta kita *lirik Kaiso yang lagi mesra di belakang panggung* agak berat dan ini ada sangkut pautnya sama big family mereka. Dan ini akan menceritakan gimana perjuangan Kaisoo memecahkan masalah berat yang dihadapi mereka. Ditambah dengan status big family mereka yang menjadi dinding besar buat bersatunya mereka chingu. Terus gimana mereka mempertahankannya? So, bersabarlah chingu buat Kaisoo tercinta kita. Keep review agar Reyn semakin cepet dan semangat buat update ^^ kedip-kedip.

REVIEW! :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan Review**

**Br****igitta Bukan Brigittiw** benar..chanchen minta diamuk satu RT nih hahaha..doyan bgt ngusilin n jahilin kyungie..emang deh ntu bocah kembar *ngelirik kesel duo C ngacungin sapu lidi. Haha..ayo baek labrak dia sampe tuh anak unyu mirip jerapah kapok di tiang listrik sono..wkwk..yuup kai emang sulit ditebak nih, soft inside and care, but sometime look like a cool guy : ) weheee... sulay emang jagonya rommantis2an chinguuu...*dilirik couple lain.. #reyn digampar ahaha...sabar ne yang lain...huehehe.. ^^ gomawoo

**KaiSooLovers** kibarkan bareng2 bendera KAISOO ^^ lalu kita upacara, beri hormat dan nikahin mereka.. huehehe *ketawa nista..#apadeh haha... heumm, kita lihat saja nanti :D ini sudah dilanjut ^^

**dyofanz** Anyeeongg Reyn imnida..salam kenal \^^/ *deep bow. Gomawooo :D Mian chingu yang bag itu reyn memang agak lalai. hehe...author krg teliti..diusahakan next chap akan lebih berhati-hati. Gomawo sudah diingatkan : ) *bow

**bubbblepop** aaa... ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawoo *bow* bukan chingu, tapi calon suaminya #plaaak...ahaha*abaikan... belumm chinguuu...tapi tenang ne, calon kok, calon :D akan secepatnya ne mereka jadian huehehe/...

**hdkL12 **yup ini sudah dilanjut ^^ FIGHTIING :D

**TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon** yup, dimana ada chan chen,,disitu ada kejahilan *evil laugh. Jongin emg rada cuek, tapi dia baik kok chingu :D orangnya care. Sehunnie akan segera muncul kok *tengok atas.. iyyaa kyung emang selain polos, kadang klo baik kebangetan haha ^^P/ ahh~ reyn malah suka yang panjang2 kok chingu. Bikin terharu dan semangat nulis. :D

**Kaisooship** Jongin gimana ya? aduuh bingung.. setengah2 dia ini wkwk..mungkin hanya misterius :D/ benar Chan chen emg minta dikeroyok masa -.- ahaha..reyn ikut gregetan juga ini .~. wkwk.. ^^

**3K121418** huehee.. *ketawa nista. Reyn juga bingung chingu, mungkin lebih ke genre big family nya itu deh :D karena kan ceritanya mereka itu keluarga besar yang kaya raya. Mungkin akan lebih dapet feel klo sooman aja yang emg pemiliknya sm sekaligus kayak ayaah bagi semuanya bahkan snsd, shinee, suju, dll mereka kan juga kayak anaknya sooman : ). Awalnya juga mau suju kok, tapi mungkin akan di ff lain ne ^^ yup, *angkat baner KAISOO rame-rame.

**setyoningt** benar sudah lanjut ^^ wkwk... setahunya reyn incest itu hubungan sedarah. Kurang lebih kayak kakak-adik yg saling jatuh cinta gtu. Iyaa nih, irii deh sama kyungsoo,, diem2 diperhatiin -_- reyn juga pengin *gigit jari. Aiih dibilang cantik *jadi ngefly :D... ^^ hhaahaha..sudah updet chingu..

**younlaycious88** jongin emang perfect :D reyn juga suka bingiit. Cool outside, soft inside *muehehe...#apaan ini plaak. Ahaahaa... ditunggu ne chanbaek momentnya segera datang wehehe ,... rame dah tuh mereka. Xiumin ama sehun ngumpet di kamarnya reyn ^^v hahaha.. *egak deng boong.. sabar ne, mereka akan segera tayang perdana kok chingu : ). Ditunggu ne chinguuu/ lagi siap-siap nih.. *intip atas

**dragonhun385** okeeyy chinguu. Sabar nee *kedip-kedip..gomawo. fightingg p^^9

**byun143** ahaa temukan jawabannye ne, reyn juga emosi sama mereka berdua, jahil bgt soalnya risuh, plus gaduh. Tapi mereke kyeopta ahaha. Benar, ayoo dukung kyungiee. Ini sudah update chingu ^^

**DKS-ZYX** kyaaa...*jitakin chanchen rame2 :D semoga mereka segera bertobat. Jongin ini emg agak misterius *reyn juga bingung ehee..*abaikan. Ahh~salam kenal jugaaa :D reyn imnidaa. Ini udah update yeey..

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** yup ini incest kok, hehe...benar tuh si chanchen klop bgt, bisa bayangin klo udah bersatu bisa2 satu dorm ricuh semua pada demo *plaak..#ahaha, wkwk *ketawa. Peduli gak ya? :D temukan sajo jawabannya wkwk...emang deh si duo C emang jago ngeles..ayoo beri semangat kyungiee

**LeeYeon **eciee kai... *ikutan.. iyaa...mari gebukin duo C bersama hahaha... yup, kasih kesabaran ekstra buat kris.. aaa... udah lanjut ^^

**Tatiana12** ahh, gomawoo..ini udah dilanjut ^^9 keep review ne..hehe

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET!**

**.**

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEW!**

**.**

**IN HERE**

**[]**

**\/**

**^^REVIEW^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**::: Greatest Family :::**

**.**

**: ) Pair: ALL EXO couple. Kaisoo. Hunhan. Chanbaek. Sulay. Chenmin. Taoris.**

**: ) Disclaimer: fanfic ini milik author sedangkan 12 wolf tercinta milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**: ) Rated: T**

**: ) Warning: GS, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur agak aneh, bahasa berantakan, incest**

**: ) Genre: Romance, Family**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ dan _namja _tampak turun dari sebuah mobil BMW Silver yang sejak lima menit lalu sudah terparkir rapi di halaman rumah mereka yang luas. Sang _namja_ tersenyum sumringah melihat rumah yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Sedangkan si _yeoja_ turut tersenyum melihat kebahagian sang _namja_ tercintanya.

Beberapa pelayan rumah itu datang dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam bagasi. Koper dan semua oleh-oleh yang ada di bagasi itu dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah Modern Klasik keluarga Kim.

Baru ketika pasangan pengantin baru itu melangkah masuk, ia langsung disambut teriakan histeris _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ mereka. Terutama suara si kembar yang menggelegar.

"Suho-_hyung_!" teriak Jongdae dan Chanyeol histeris. Mereka berlarian dan langsung berhambur memeluk Suho yang datang bersama sang istri.

"_Hyung_, aku sangat merindukanmu! Kau jahat sekali, eoh?! Kau hanya menghubungi Luhan-_noona_ dan Zitaonie. Sedangkan aku tidak!" protes Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Benar! Kau pilih kasih, eoh?! Kau hanya mencintai para _yeoja_! Sedangkan kami tidak!" Jongdae mendukung aksi protes Chanyeol.

"_Geurae... Gaerae..._ Kenapa kau menyebalkan issh..."

Suho melotot menatap _dongsaeng_nya itu. "Kalian manja sekali, _ne_. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Begitu saja iri. Issh... kalian ini sebenarnya _namja _atau bukan sih?"

"_Mwo?!_ Kau malah mengejek kami?" Chanyeol semakin tak terima. "Kami merindukanmu, tapi kau malah begini?"

"Yixing-_noona_, lebih baik ceraikan saja dia!" kali ini Jongdae mengadu pada Yixing, yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh_ yeoja_ China itu.

PLETAAK

"Enak saja kau kotak kardus!"

Perbincangan menyebalkan antara Suho dan si kembar berakhir ketika para _yeoja_ dan orang tua datang memenuhi ruang tengah.

"Suho _oppa_! Yixing-_eonie_!" Luhan berseru dan berlari memeluk mereka secara bergantian. "Apa kalian senang disana?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja." Suho menjawab dengan bangga. "Bagaimana mengurus mereka? Menyengankan bukan?" kali ini Suho bertanya sambil menggerakkan alisnya ke arah Jongdae dkk.

Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak ikhlas. "_Ne_... Sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan! Issh... aku tidak tahan dengan si kembar. Rasanya mereka ingin kumasukkan karung saja. Haha..."

"Hahaha..." Suho ikut tertawa. "Kau hebat bisa tahan banting terhadap mereka! Aku salut, ne."

"_Hyung_... Mana tas guciku?" Zitao berlari ke arah Suho dan langsung menagih janji Suho kemarin. Dan _namja_ itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat mata panda _dongsaeng_nya yang penuh harap. "Ah, tentu saja untuk panda Tao aku pasti tidak lupa. Kau cari sendiri _ne_, di dalam koper."

"Yeey..." teriak Zitao gembira. Lalu dia mulai mengobrak-abrik koper milik Suho dan Yixing.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?" Suho mencibir ke arah Jongin yang hanya diam saja di tempatnya sambil berekspresi datar.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" jawab Jongin cuek.

"_Mwo?!_ _Geurom_... issh... kau ini memang tidak berubah."

"_Hyung_, kau ini hanya baru pergi seminggu. Jangan berperilaku seperti kau baru saja berlibur dari planet lain selama berabad-abad."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Suho mengakhiri perdebatan dengan mengalah pada Jongin. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok _yeoja_ yang terdiam di pojok ruangan. "Kau pasti Kyungsoo?" jeritnya riang.

Kyungsoo menatap Suho sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Anyeong... Panggil aku Suho _oppa, ne._ Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungie."

"_Ne, oppa_. Aku juga."

"Jadi kau Kyungie?" Yixing berseru. Dia tersenyum ramah ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat kecantikannya sebagai seorang istri sempurna semakin terpancar. "Aku istri Suho _oppa_. Panggil aku Yixing, _ne_. Kapan-kapan kita memasak bersama."

"_Ne_, Yixing _eonie_." Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Yixing.

Yixing bergerak mengambil tasnya dan membongkar-bongkar koper. Dia menemukan sebuah kotak berisi sepatu _high heels_ yang dibelinya di Paris. "Ini untukmu. Kuharap kau suka."

"_Ani._ Tidak usah repot-repot eonie."

"Tidak, aku justru senang bisa membelikan _dongsaeng-_ku sesuatu."

"Ah, _gomawo eonie_," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menerima kotak itu.

Baru ketika Kyungsoo memegang kotak itu, seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Sehingga kotak di tangannya jatuh berdebam di lantai. Tapi orang yang menubruknya itu tampak sengaja dan tidak berminat minta maaf. Kyungsoo mendongak dan hanya bisa pasrah memungut kotaknya. Ya, dia sangat tau Minahn tidak menyukainya. _Yeoja_ itu langsung memeluk Yixing tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang jatuh.

"Yixing ah, kau senang disana?" tanya Minahn sambil mengecup pipi menantunya.

"_Ne, eomma."_

Minahn memeluk Suho. "Myeonie, _eomma_ merindukanmu."

"Aku juga _eomma_."

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Malamnya kedua pasangan suami-istri baru keluarga Kim tampak bersenang-senang di dalam kamar mereka. Setelah bercanda dan bergurau melihat isi kamar mereka, Suho langsung mandi dan diikuti Yixing setelahnya.

"Waah senangnya..." Suho melemparkan diri di atas kasur_ big size_ dalam kamarnya dan Yixing. Sehabis mandi seluruh tubuhnya terasa segar dan _fresh_. Tapi sepertinya dia belum mengantuk. Dia masih ingin bermain-main dengan istrinya.

Kemudian Suho berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Dia terkikik geli ketika menekan saklar lampu kamar mandi. Seketika suara jeritan Yixing terdengar.

KYAAA

Seketika pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka, Yixing keluar dengan menggunakan baju handuk yang dipakai asal-asalan sehingga mengekspos tubuh putihnya. _Yeoja_ itu langsung memeluk Suho dengan ketakutan. Suho yang tidak siap dengan terpaan Yixing, langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Sehingga keduanya kini saling bertindih di atas lantai.

Saat Yixing membuka mata, ia baru sadar bahwa keadaan di luar kamar mandi sangat terang. Dia langsung menatap _namja_ di bawahnya dengan pandangan pasti-ini-perbuatanmu.

Suho langsung cengengesan. "Kau mandi terlalu lama Xingie _chagi._ Aku jadi resah. Aku takut kau tenggelam di bak mandi."

"Ya! Kau keterlaluan sekali! Aku kan takut pada kegelapan! Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri!" damprat Yixing kesal. Tapi Suho malah memeluknya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia tidak peduli bajunya basah. Ia juga tidak peduli Yixing sedang marah. Ia hanya ingin memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mendengarku eoh?! Myeonie, aku belum selesai mandi."

"_Chakkaman..."_ Suho berkata lirih sambil terus memeluk Yixing dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Satu menit, _ne_."

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

"Kalian mau berangkat?" tanya Yixing ketika melihat _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya sudah bersiap-siap dengan tas kuliah.

"_Ne, eonie_. Jam sembilan kelasku masuk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo jam sepuluh," jelas Luhan sambil beranjak turun diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati_, ne_. Jangan ngebut Luhanie." Yixing mengingatkan. Ia mengantar mereka sampai ke halaman rumah.

"_Ne,_ kita pergi dulu _eonie._" Luhan barlarian kecil menuju jok pengemudi. Disusul Kyungsoo. _"Anyeong, eonie..."_

"_Ne_, hati-hati di jalan." Yixing melambaikan tangan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan Yixing dari dalam mobil sambil terus melihat Yixing dari spion mobil sampai _yeoja_ itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Kyungie, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku ada urusan dengan Sehunie."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa, _eonie_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"_Ani."_ Luhan langsung menggeleng tegas. "Kau pulang bersama Jongin, _ne_. Aku sudah bilang padanya. Nanti kunci mobil ini akan kuserahkan padanya."

"_Eonie_, tidak usah. Aku nanti naik _busway _saja."

"Kyungie menurutlah," Luhan hampir hafal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Dia tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo saat ini yang hanya bisa pasrah. Ternyata menggoda _dongsaeng_ sangat menyenangkan. Kecuali menggoda si kembar, itu hal yang paling menyebalkan karena pada akhirnya Luhan yang akan kalah.

"Baiklah _eonie._ Tapi apa Jongin tidak kerepotan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bilang pada Jongin untuk menunggumu. Kau tenang saja, _ne_." Luhan tersenyum sambil terus menyetir mobil. Sampai akhirnya mobilnya memasuki area Exostan _University_.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

"Baek..." Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang kini berjalan memasuki fakultas mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh merasakan panggilan itu. "_Anyeong_ Soo-ah..." balas _yeoja_ berponi itu riang. Dia berhenti untuk menunggu Kyungsoo yang masih berlari.

"Kau berangkat pagi, _ne_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Mana Luhan_ eonie_?"

"_Eonie _sudah masuk ke kelasnya."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersenyum riang ke arah Kyungsoo. "Soo ah, nanti kita ke galeri, ne? Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo berpikir cukup lama, tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak enak pada Jongin. "Tentu saja aku mau Baek. Aku ingin merangkai bunga lagi. Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa."

"Baiklah, tapi besok kau harus ikut."

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk senang.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo..." tiba-tiba kedua _yeoja_ itu dikagetkan oleh suara berat _namja _bernama Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri dengan senyum lebar di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun langsung merasa malas melihatnya. Ia pura-pura tidak melihat dan sibuk memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Soo ah, kau tidak mau mengenalkan temanmu ini padaku?" Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo, berharap Kyungsoo mengerti arti tatapannya.

"_N... Ne..._" jawab Kyungsoo pasrah. Dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. "Baek, sepertinya Chanyeol ingin minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkannya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan terpaksa. Tampak sekali dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia tidak ikhlas.

"_Gomawo_, namaku Chanyeol, _ne_." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan. Tak lupa ia memasang senyuman tiga jarinya.

Baekhyun tak berniat menggubris. Kyungsoo menyenggol pundaknya sehingga Baekhyun mau tak mau mengangkat tangannya. "Nyong," jawabnya malas.

"Chanyeol ini _dongsaeng_-nya Luhan _eonie_."

"_Mwo?!"_ Baekhyun tampak kaget. "Issh... Kasihan Luhan _eonie_ memiliki _dongsaeng _sepertimu. Kalian berbeda sekali. Luhan _eonie _baik, sedangkan kau? Issh... Dunia memang kejam!"

Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kesal. Itu membuatnya semakin tampak imut. Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekkie."

"_Mwo?!"_ Baekhyun langsung melotot. _"Ya!_ Jangan memanggil orang seenaknya! Kau pikir kau siapaku? Issh..."

Chanyeol tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya jengkel. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo masih terus tersenyum. "_Anyeong_ Kyungie." Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun. "_Oppa_ pergi _ne_, hati-hati Baekie."

"Isshh... Benar-benar!" Baekhyun memandangi namja itu dengan kesal. "Kurasa dia sangat percaya diri! Issh... Anak siapa dia, eoh?!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang menggerutu kesal.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Jongin meneguk minumannya dengan cepat. Sehabis taekwondo ia benar-benar kelelahan. Apalagi melawan Taemin yang meski kecil tetapi tenaganya _strong_. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Ia menyambar handuknya dengan kasar dan menghapus seluruh keringatnya. Setelah menghabiskan minumnya, Jongin bangkit mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan botol minumnya yang sudah kosong.

Seorang namja tampak berjalan ke arah Jongin dan menepuk pundaknya. "Jongin-ah, mau bertanding lagi?"

Jongin menoleh sambil menenteng tasnya. "_Hyung,_ aku ada janji. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Kau lanjutkan saja dengan Sehun. Aku pergi dulu, _ne_?"

Sehun yang masih tiduran di lantai ruang olah raga mengangkat wajah malas. "_Ani,_ aku capek." Sehun hampir melemparkan tubuhnya ke lantai lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum riang mengingat janjinya. Secepat kilat ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti. "Aku juga ada janji dengan Lulu~"

Jongin menatap Sehun heran, ia mengedikkan bahu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga universitas yang megah. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu fakultas yang tidak jauh dari fakultasnya. Mula-mula ia ragu, tapi akhirnya dia melangkah dengan cepat sampai di depan kelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat kelas itu masih tertutup rapat. Ia beranjak menuju salah satu bangku di depan pohon. Tanpa sadar ia malah tertidur disana.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka. Setelah mengobrol sebentar, mereka berpisah. Baekhyun harus pergi ke galeri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung pulang karena takut Jongin terlalu lama menunggunya. Kedua matanya membulat ketika ia malah menemukan Jongin tertidur di bangku taman depan kelasnya.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin yang tampak khusyu tertidur itu. Wajah mereka saat ini hampir dekat. Kyungsoo mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Jongin yang indah. Alisnya yang tebal, hidungnya yang mancung, juga kulitnya yang eksotis.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin. Tak lama kemudian namja berkulit tan itu terantuk dan hampir jatuh keseimbangannya. Jongin yang belum sadar dari tidurnya itu ditangkup tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Ia terdiam statis beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti ini. sebelum akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepala Jongin lagi pada bangku taman.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu duduk di samping Jongin dan mengamati tidur namja itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku tebalnya dan mulai membaca. Tak lama kemudian seseorang di sampingnya akhirnya terusik juga. Dia mengerjap kaget ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ka... Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin bingung. Suaranya masih serak dan kedua matanya merah. Ia mengerjap pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduk.

"_N... Ne."_ Kyungsoo menjawab kaku. Perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jongin pelan. Lagi-lagi suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Jongin hanya diam saja. Sementara Kyungsoo di belakangnya tampak gugup dan bingung. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjajari Jongin atau malah terus berjalan di belakangnya. Yah, mungkin seperti ini jauh lebih baik dari pada ia semakin gugup bila berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin.

Jongin membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo, namun sebelum Kyungsoo masuk, seseorang menyerobot dan masuk duluan.

"_Ya! Hyung!"_ jerit Jongin pada Jongdae yang menerobos seenaknya. Sekarang namja kotak kardus itu sudah duduk mendekam sambil mencebik kesal di jok depan.

"Aku di belakang saja, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengalah dan melangkah mundur. Jongin kemudian membuka pintu jok belakang untuk Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Kyungsoo malah sangat senang karena Jongdae menolongnya dari suasana canggung ini. Huufh... Begini lebih baik. Kyungsoo mulai tenang.

Jongin beralih masuk ke jok depan. Ia menggerutu ke arah Jongdae yang seenaknya itu.

"Jongdae _hyung_ kenapa kau kesini? Dan.. issh... wajahmu sangat jelek!" gumam Jongin sambil menyetir mobil melewati jalanan indah nan permai Seoul. "Sepertinya kau juga melupakan sesuatu. Mana Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"_Molla!"_ jawab Jongdae ketus. "Aku juga tidak peduli padanya! Seenaknya saja!"

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, _oppa_?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka suara. Jongdae menoleh dengan kesal. "Issh... _Yeoja_ kampungan, ini bukan urusanmu!"

Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut dan mengangguk-angguk paham. Dalam hati dia merutuk sebal juga pada Jongdae yang seenaknya memanggilnya _yeoja_ kampungan.

"Jadi? Apa masalahmu?" Jongin masih bersikukuh bertanya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae memalingkan wajah kesal. "Issh... seenaknya saja manusia pisang itu meninggalkanku sendirian di kampus! Issh... akan kupastikan dia tidak selamat setelah ini!"

Jongin tampak memicingkan mata. _"Mwo?!"_

"Dia pergi. Entahlah kemana. Aku juga tidak tahu. Issh... dia membawa pergi mobilku. Dan seenaknya meninggalkanku. Awas kau, Chanyeol-ah!"

Jongin mengangguk dan pura-pura mengerti. Sementara Jongdae masih berkoar-koar panjang sampai mereka hampir menuju rumah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terus mendengarkan sampai-sampai telinga mereka mulai panas.

* * *

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap:**

Yuhuuuuuu... Reyn balik lagi, aih Reyn tahu chap ini pendek -_- mian chingu. *bow. Tapi Reyn udah masukin kaisoo moment loh *tengok atas. wkwk... oke, Reyn pengen curhat dikit. Ehemm..

Beneran nih exo showtime udah tamat? Eh beneran? Eh ciyusan? Perasaan baru kemaren ya, eh udah tamat aja? Ahhh, rasanya bener bener gak rela u,u tapi Reyn gak bisa apa-apa chingu. Apa Reyn harus teriak2 ke om Sooman dan bilang supaya showtime jangan tamat dulu dan suruh manjangin sampe episode 112? Emang bisa kayak gitu? Hahaha... udah jelas nggak bisa. Reyn tahu itu. Jadi Reyn harus nunggu mereka comeback nih ceritanya klo pengen liat mereka terus? Huufhh... menanti itu melelahkan chingu. Tapi yasudah deh.

Eh, terus Reyn mau nanya. Katanya pengganti Exo showtime itu Exo hello baby. Itu beneran nggak chingu? Atau itu cuma hoax? Setahu Reyn hello baby itu variety show dulu yang buat banyak artis dan gak cuma exo doang. Jadi yang bener yang mana? Reyn bingung chingu.

Okey, ada lagi yang pengen Reyn bilang. Tahu nggak?! Tahu nggak?! KAISOO MOMENT di exo showtime episode 10 sama 11 itu so sweet banget. Gilaaa... beneran sweet, Reyn sampek senyum2 gitu hehe... Yang pas bowling itu loh si kyungsoo nyandarin kepala di bahu Jongin, dan Jonginnya stay cool.. Aih sumpah, itu keren banget chingu, klop bingiiit. *mimisan.. udah gtu yang exo showtime ep 11 mereka nggak dapet jajangmyun kan? Suer itu muka mereka mupeng unyu gitu chingu, kasihan2 tapi sweet gtu...lucu banget chingu muka mereka. Ekspresinya itu lhoh waktu gak dapet jajangmyun, kayaknyaaa pengen banget.. Kompak deh emang mereka.

Duuhhh ini sudah terlalu panjang -_- oke, Reyn udahan aja yaa. Akhir kata,

REVIEW ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan Review**

**LeeYeon** wkwk...mari ucapkan thankyu buat baek :D iya nih, sehunie kecil2 uda mau tunangan aje ma lulu,, kenapa ya? penasaran? Ikutin trus aja fic ini wkwk *wink.. iya panda tao gini2 setia loh ma oppa angry birds hehe...iyup, mereka akan bertemu sabar ne :)... benar! Semangatin kaisooo bareng2 ^^):9 fighting

**FitraBela** kyaaaaa... gomawo :D ini sudah dilanjuttt..yeaayy.., :) *kedip2

**EarthDO** ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo :D kyaaa... aku juga suka bingiit ma chanbaek :* ga sabar ya? tunggu kelanjutan fic ini ne...hehe.. sebenernya reyn jg nulis fic lain yang pairnya kaisoo ma chanbaek.. berminat? *promo wkwk...fighting v(^^):9

**sung ji woo** kyaaa... ini sudah dilanjut hehe... :D maaf ne kalo lama, wkwk... gomawoo

**dobidiot** benar duoC memang penuh keusilan :P reyn juga kdg tangannya gatel pgn jitak tuh muka bulet ama kardus haha wkwk...#digamparfansduoC. Kekeke..iyanih si bang yeol emang ada maunya :p reyn juga suka yeoja cool kyk baek :D ahhh...kai juga cool bingit..reyn suka. Dalam hati care bgt kai ini :D beres chingu, chanbaek dapet byk kok, hehe tenang ajaa... ohiya, ada yg pgn baca fic reyn yg lain? pairnya kaisoo ma chanbaek jugaa? Tertarik? Hehe promo...FIGHTING ^^):9

**younlaycious88** wkwk #nyanyi...cinta gila nya ungu :D hanya kau mimpi-mimpiku, cinta gilaku, hanya padamu,, hehe :p yup, bang yeol mulai gila nih disini hehe *ketawaevil. Silahkan dipraktekkan chingu. Wkwk... reyn nggak tanggung ya hehe :P ...ohiya, salam kenal ne, reyn imnida :D *bow..aiihh sehunie udah gak tahan aja nie? Wkwk...sabar ne, lulu masih ingin menikmati hidup wkwk,,,hunni yang sabar ya*puk2 hunie :D. Sepertinya begitu, wkwk...ikuti terus nee... :)

**dyofanz** yeeaay :D ini sudah lanjuuut ^^ wkwk...bang yeol emg aneh chingu. Klo gak aneh brarti bukan yeol...hehe..gomawo..sudah :D ah maaf ne agak telat hehe... SALAM YEHET ! ^^):9

**Park Ri Rin**gomawo... :D salam kenal ne, reyn imnida \^^/ wkwk.. penasaran? Ikutin fic ini terus ne, *promo kedip2. Aih, sabar ne chingu :D moment mereka akan bermunculan kok, hehe. Tenang saja.. ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Aihara Kotoko** mian ne, reyn masih nyeritain satu2 hehe..bersabar ne, jongin pasti akan munCul kok :D iya nih, yeol mah mau dimarahin, dipukulin, atau dikeroyok sekali pun, tetap senyum :D namanya juga hapy virus, sepanjang masa cuma pamer gigi..hehehe...tp reyn suka pribadi yeol yang ramah kyk gtu ^^ tenang ne, chen pasti akan segera kembali ke jalan yang benar wkwk... siip...hunhan akan tunangan kok, ada moment manisnya hehe *kedip2

**flowerdyo** gomawooo :D, semangat kyungii (^^):9 ayoo beri semangat semuanyaa...kyaaa sweet :3 ,,,reyn juga pgn dilindungi mas kai nih#digampar haha...gimana ya? ada deh :P ikuti saja ne...bersatu kok, bersatu :) pasti, sabar ne chingu...jooshh FIGHTING _):9 hehehe...mangat! :D

**Blondie Kwon** review selalu dibuka chingu \^^/ gomawooo :D iya nih, si duoC emang usil bangeettss :p yup, reyn juga sukaa.. cool outside, soft inside, hehe... ini sudah dilanjut chingu ^^

**rnsoul** gomawooo :D kaisoo pasti diperbanyak kok, sabar ne :) hehe...ikuti terus saja fic ini ne, chingu ^^

**realyounges529**hahaha *reyn ikut ketawa..hehe :D ini sudah lanjut chingu ^^:9

**byun143** kaisoo nya akan diperbanyak kok :D, tenang saja ne...hehe...pada penasaran kah? Lihat saja nanti hehehe... *ketawaevil wkwk...sabar ne..aiihh jongin memang menghanyutkan chingu :D

**Guest** ini sudah dilanjut ^^ gomawoo :D

**kim jongsoo** yeeeaay... jongin memang keren *keplokin bang kai :D benar, yeol udah tobat nih. Chen belum, hehe... masih mau usil aja dia..wkwk...minseok akan segera datang kok dan membawa chen kembali pada jalan kebenaran. #digeplak hehe...benar kah? Hehe, si kembar weasley fred-george itu dalam film apa ya chingu? Reyn kurang tahu... wkwk... wah, mereka juga iseng sama kayak duo c ya? kekekeke ~ kenapa ya? ikuti saja chingu ^^

**KaiSooLovers**yuuup benarr,,, apalagi tgl itu di antara ultahnya kai-kyungsooo...aaaaa kyaaaa...semua shiper harus ikutan klo ada upacara itu :D ohiya chingu, kemarin exo showtime ep 11 kaisoo unyuuu yak, mereka gak dapet jajangmyun...ahhh kasian,,,tpi so sweet bingiiit chingu. Muka mereka mupeng2 unyu gimana gtu hehe...reyn senyum2 lihatnya hehe... wkwk... ikuti saja ne *kedip2. Ini sudah lanjut chingu ^^

**setyoningt** aiihh, temukan saja jawabannya chingu :3, yuup, reyn setujuu mereka harus bersatu *angkat banner kaisoo :D reyn juga lebih suka fic gs chingu, berasa kayak drama korea gtu hehe...ini sudah apdet chinguu..^^

**TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon**kyaaaa gomawooo :D, iyanih, sabar ne, scene mas kkamjong ganteng akan diperbanyak kok...ini mungkin gara2 reyn nyeritain tokoh2 lain juga, hehe...sabaaar nee,, kaisooo moment pasti muncul :D, problem apa ya? cari tahu sendiri ne chingu, muehehe :p,,, yupp hunnie kecil2 uda mau tunangan ajaahh haha...

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** hahaha *reyn ikut ketawa...syukurin lu bang yeol, rasain :p wkwk...makanya jadi org jgn usil, kena kan tuh batu #plaak...#apaan deh reyn maah..ahaha...kebawa suasana nih chingu, jadi pgn nyukurin yeol juga hahaha :p, baek kok dilawan sih yeol :P. Yeeayy, angkatt baner kaisoo :D syukurin deh chen :p makanya segera tobat kyk yeol hahaha...iyanih mas kai memang top deh, angel binggittt *keprok2 buat kai :D

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** yuup, karena incest, mungkin akan reyn bikin jadi rumit dan penuh rintangan wuehehe... *ketawa nista #reyn digampar para shipper..hehe..benar :) klo hub saudara di drama korea yg reyn sering tonton kebanyakan pada rumit, dan itu bikin seruuu malah :D reyn suka kisah drama ttg family yg kayk gtu chingu, yang reyn pling suka itu klo ttg keluarga bread, love, and dream (kim tak goo) chingu, reyn suka banget ituu :D apalagi goo ma jun, ahahaa...iya nih, chanyeol byk maunya, giliran butuh aja langsung baik2in orang :p yeey, iya nih hunnie ngalahin hyung2nya :D ayoo perayaan buat hunie ^^):99'* ini sudah di-next :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET!**

**.**

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEW!**

**.**

**IN HERE**

**[]**

**\/**

**^^REVIEW^^ **


End file.
